Nega-changeling
by FHix
Summary: ¿Puede haber algo peor que un changeling que se alimente de tu amor y sentimientos puros? De seguro, uno que se alimente exactamente de lo contrario...
1. Metamorfosis

**Nega-Changeling**

 **#1**

 **Metamorfosis**

Ante todo era necesario buscar un buen refugio secreto en lo que ella planeaba una nueva forma de conseguir alimento. No había memoria entre los changelings de tiempos mucho mejores o mucho peores que los que estaban viviendo, romper el velado anonimato por jugar más cartas a la supervivencia ciertamente no les había resultado muy bien.

Era sólo una cueva tétrica, con formaciones, sombras, probablemente monstruos y batracios variados. De todas formas, se decía la reina, era mejor que la cárcel en la que los tenían metidos antes de que esa tonta alumna de Celestia los liberara gracias a que le había pedido simplemente un libro. Sin embargo, por mucho que ella animara a su pueblo o a sí misma a seguir adelante, existía en ese ambiente húmedo y maloliente una energía que, para ser ellos seres de casi distinta naturaleza a los ponis normales, conseguía a pesar de todo intimidarlos un poco.

Una voz desconocida le había susurrado a Chrysalis, o esto lo había soñado, el por qué no decidía hacerse a un lado y elegir un sucesor, o sucesora, alguien que pudiera mayor gloria y bienestar a su pueblo del que ella les había dado desde que naciera su raza. El orgullo empedernido ignoró, refutó, se burló y rechazó completamente esta posibilidad. Sólo ella podía llevar el título de reina de los changelings, eso no lo podía cambiar nadie. Después de esa especie de autodefensa, alegando más para sí misma que para la voz anónima que ella no tenía la culpa de la tragedia de los simuladores, se preguntó quién o qué le había susurrado eso, pues le parecía inconcebible que fuese su propia conciencia. Ella nunca se cuestionaría a sí misma, claro.

La perturbadora energía se somatizaba en el cuerpo de la reina y sus súbditos como un escozor en sus lomos, alteraba los sentidos y percepciones de los más débiles, haciéndolos preguntar por una salida o escape, con las típicas observaciones sobre el mal estado del sitio, y en cuanto a los fuertes, los carcomía desde el interior, sin que éstos quisieran dejar traslucir el mismo miedo de sus congéneres. Cada changeling no poseía realmente una personalidad única como los ponis normales, su conciencia no era una conciencia individual sino más bien colectiva, la cual era dirigida particularmente por la reina, lo mismo que las abejas o las hormigas. La reina manda, nunca se supo que en una colmena o en un hormiguero hubiese un rey. Más allá de las cuestiones de la naturaleza, en esa dimensión mágica se notaba la inclinación a que los mandos de gobierno fueran ocupados por el género femenino, mientras que prevalecía el concepto de que un gobierno de marcada influencia masculina sucumbía al espíritu violento, represivo, cruel y autoritario que se encuentra más presente en dicho género.

Entre toda esa cantidad incólume y más o menos anónima individualmente, las reflexiones y las dudas crecían en la mente de un changeling algo más especial que los demás. Se lo podía considerar un segundo al mando en cuanto a la organización militar, y todo ese largo viaje poco o nada placentero había propiciado que, de alguna forma extraña, su mente tuviese un abrupto aunque no muy significativo desarrollo como para empezar a cuestionarse la eficacia de la reina, teniendo en cuenta que el único plan que le había funcionado perfectamente bien en los últimos años fue el de la escapada de la cárcel. Fue repasando las experiencias más importantes de su pueblo, y si bien no podía negar que su reina era una perfecta estratega, o lo fue en determinadas ocasiones, esa habilidad estratégica había mermado conforme los fracasos se hacían más regulares. ¿Por qué no pensar entonces en la idea de un cambio de gobierno, de sumar a alguien más, con ideas frescas y nuevas, en quien puedan confiar todos, y que sepa hallar la manera de obtener mejor alimento y por ende un mayor bienestar?

Los resultados de sus pensamientos, por supuesto que este simulador jamás podría siquiera contarlo al que viajaba caminando a su lado. Nadie, en toda la historia de la existencia de los changelings, se le hubiera ocurrido pensar siquiera algo en contra de su reina… ellos eran, digamos, incapaces de hacerlo por su cuenta. Hubo alguna vez, uno… eso no se supo bien. Probablemente a Chrysalis no le gustara para nada lo que ése dijo... Ella luego relató el caso como un ejemplo de sublevación, de debilidad, definiendo los castigos con lujo de detalles como para dar entender a los demás que ella por nada del mundo debía ser cuestionada.

Cuanto más vueltas le daba al asunto, más conciencia tomaba sobre el degradante estado de su especie, y como si fuera obra de una fuerza exterior, aunque parecía más algo interior, ese súbdito, militar, descubrió que, internamente, y al contrario de sus compatriotas, odiaba a la reina. Quiso negarlo al principio, quiso intentar convencerse, con un absurdo sentido común, que el hambre lo había trastornado. Que estaba… enfermo. Sólo un simulador enfermo podía ponerse a pensar en estas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía tan bien en otras facultades que creía imposible la enfermedad.

Miró a la reina, la miró caminar delante suyo, el ceño continuamente fruncido, mascullando órdenes, gruñendo a cada palabra o comentario o reacción de sus súbditos por el halo amenazador de la cueva en la que se habían internado para escapar de la persecución de las fuerzas de Celestia, especialmente de esas seis ponis que tanto detestaban. Pensaba, el súbdito, en las probabilidades de salir íntegros de ese antro o de que pudieran hallar mejor destino que el anterior. De a ratos le parecía que estaban más cómodos y seguros en la prisión, hibernando, libres (hipotéticamente hablando) de la preocupación constante por hallar un sitio que habitar o en el cual instalarse para construirse como nación, lo mismo que habían hecho las tres razas de ponis. La miró fijo a la reina, la contempló con ojos nuevos, y el odio parecía crecer, revolverse en su estómago famélico, correr en la linfa de sus venas. Con esa actitud… parecía realmente despreocupada de lo que le ocurría a su pueblo, con esa manía de obligarlos a avanzar ignorando las sensaciones de peligro y el malestar que producía su situación general, sumado a la pestilencia y mala vibra de la caverna. Su mal humor y su falta de comprensión…

Es imposible, se dijo, es imposible. No puedo odiar a la reina, esto debe ser mentira, un engaño, un autoengaño. Yo no puedo estar pensando eso, ante todo está el bien de la colonia. ¿Realmente era así? ¿Realmente el bien de la colonia era el enfoque de la reina? ¿Podían confiar los changelings en Chrysalis, su primera y única reina? El terror y la ansiedad lo comenzaban a dominar, cada vez más iba abstraído en su mundo, caminaba al paso firme y algo apresurado de los escoltas de la reina, pero su paso propio se volvía más errático, hasta el punto de no prestar tanta atención por dónde circulaba.

Quizá estuvieran a muchos kilómetros bajo tierra, esa oscuridad… los simuladores no eran seres de oscuridad, por cuanto se alimentaban de amor… ¿qué tipo de magia tenían ellos en realidad?... ¿se los podía considerar verdaderos depredadores?... ¿podría pensarse en otra forma de conseguir alimento, en otro tipo de alimento vital? Ese debía ser el principal problema de su raza: su alimento. ¿Había algo más delicioso, placentero, nutritivo, para un changeling que el amor, algún otro tipo de esencia abstracta o concreta que los hiciera más poderosos de forma que les permitiese vivir sin reparos y sin temer a las ofensivas de otros seres…?

¿Existía otra alternativa, más que seguir vagando y mendigando el mezquino amor de los ponis o cualquier otra criatura?

El pueblo de los ponis insecto llegó entonces a una curiosa parte de la caverna, parecida a aquella en la que ellos habían nacido, pero muy distinta a la vez. La energía negativa allí se reconcentraba, a tal punto de que todos sintieron el impulso instintivo de querer salir corriendo de ah lo más pronto posible. Unas extrañas luces permitían apenas divisar el camino que había inmediatamente más allá de la propia nariz, pero el temor a lo que se pudieran encontrar adentrándose en ese recoveco hizo dudar a una gran parte de los changelings, y a la reina le costó mucho más esfuerzo convencerlos de seguir. La esperanza de hallar un poblado de ponis de cuyo amor pudieran alimentarse y que nada supieran de ellos le sirvió como aliciente para que alas y/o cascos se pusieran en marcha nuevamente.

Había charcas putrefactas escondidas por la penumbra, las cuales las luces no alumbraban. Chrysalis ordenó a todos que tuvieran especial cuidado en la marcha por tierra, ya que el suelo parecía querer desgranarse bajo sus cascos, arrastrándolos irremediablemente al fondo de esos fosos negros y malolientes, poblados de escarabajos, extraños mosquitos, es decir, insectos y otros batracios que no demostraban estar muy interesados en ellos, siempre y cuando mantuvieran distancia.

La reina se espantó de la cara un horrible escarabajo o cucaracha o cascarudo, o una horripilante combinación de ambos, que se había parado en su nariz y la miró fijamente con sus seis pares de ojos antes de decidirse a clavarle el aguijón en la negra piel. Ella sintió odio por aquel insecto, un desprecio hasta cierto punto inútil, pues no era un enemigo para ella ni tampoco se volverían a ver, ni tendrían una confrontación mágica cara a cara. Tenía asuntos más importantes que atender para preocuparse por un horrendo insecto.

Fuera la fuerza de la casualidad o que una misteriosa y astuta voluntad dominara todo lo viviente y no viviente dentro de la caverna, ese mismo bicho en su vuelo fue a posar sus tegumentosas seis patas en la nariz del changeling subversivo. Repitiendo exactamente el mismo procedimiento, sus diminutos ojos examinaron los del híbrido, descubriendo su ausencia de pupilas, principal distinción con la reina. Sólo que fue más rápido esta vez, ya que cuando notó que su víctima lo había detectado, se apuró a picarlo, clavándole un aguijón que salió de su "boca" cual mosquito, precisamente en medio de las fosas nasales. El hematófago no pudo evitar sin embargo el golpe del casco cubierto de hoyuelos, y perdiendo todo equilibrio, con la ínfima muestra de linfa contenida dentro de su pequeñísimo cuerpo inferior al de un breezie, cayó en la superficie viscosa, hedionda y oscura de un charco, de tamaño considerablemente mayor a los otros diseminados en toda la cámara.

Esa fracción de segundo en la que el subversivo se noqueó sin querer por defenderse del bicho, bastó para que una parte del suelo se desprendiera bajo su casco y se resbalara para zambullirse de lleno en las aguas nefastas, en las mismas donde había caído el insecto que lo picó. No tenían la consistencia del agua, eran más bien espesas y viscosas, como si se estuviera dentro de una crisálida.

El changeling imploró ayuda, hundiéndose vertiginosamente rápido, y algunos intentaron ayudarlo sin mucho éxito, pues era como si hubiera quedado atrapado en arena movediza. Arriba, luces verdes, rojas y púrpuras revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas, y le permitían ver a la reina y a otros simuladores discutiendo, podía apreciar sus facciones dibujadas en el rostro, y el poco interés que mostraba ella por asegurar que lo rescataran. Por un minuto lo observó, rogando misericordia con los ojos, y la imagen de Chrysalis viéndolo ser chupado por la putrefacta sustancia no se le borraría de la cabeza. Al final, ella dijo: "Vamos, no hay nada que hacer. Cuando conquistemos un pueblo, le dedicaremos los honores". Y así sin más, lo abandonaron, volteando la cara como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

Una curiosa mezcla de sentimientos se produjo en su mente. ¿Cómo habían podido dejarlo así, cómo habían podido mostrar tan severa falta de compasión? ¿Acaso eran ciertas sus conjeturas sobre la reina? No lo sabía, pero si antes se negaba rotundamente a odiarla, ahora tenía un motivo por demás fuerte y válido. El odio ahora lo invadía, lo habitaba, y estaba convencido de que moriría odiando a la reina, a pesar del terror que tenía, pero ya no tenía sentido estar aterrado. Con el recuerdo de hace unos instantes, de la reina viéndolo ahogarse sin la menor turbación o angustia, mientras el agua viscosa e insalubre lo envolvía y lo digería, entrando por sus orejas, por su boca, sus narices, los últimos momentos de lucidez los dedicó a pensar que, de llegar a salir vivo de ahí, tomaría venganza contra la reina, contra Chrysalis, la destronaría y la asesinaría sin que los demás se enterasen. Y estaba seguro de que haría las cosas mejor que ella. Se dio cuenta de cuán sabrosos eran el odio y rencor, como para hacer de ellos una fuente mucho más efectiva de alimento que el amor, pensó que los changelings debían evolucionar hacia una forma más avanzada para superar su debacle, y de haber podido encontrar la manera, habría revertido la naturaleza de sus compañeros, pues los ponis eran más proclives a aterrarse que a amar, y no necesitarían sino mostrarse como ellos eran, sin tomar la forma de alguien más.

Evidentemente, antes de "morir", lo que poblaba la mente, y el corazón, si se quiere, del changeling subversivo, era una intensa oscuridad, y un absolutamente tremendo deseo de poder y de venganza. Su última sensación fue la de encontrarse como en un capullo, como si la asquerosa sustancia lo tuviera retenido como la crisálida en que una oruga se convierte para luego romperla y salir de ella en forma de mariposa.

Y vaya mariposa que saldría de ese capullo…

Casi todos los simuladores, incluyendo la reina, se habían olvidado ya del ahogado. Cuando echaron a trotar para escapar de la horrorosa caverna, no se detuvieron hasta que por fin arribaron a un terreno nuevo, sereno, entre un valle de montañas, desde el cual se podía divisar la torre cristalina de un majestuoso imperio. El Imperio de Cristal. Ése era el objetivo de Chrysalis, había obtenido información sobre un feudo que no sólo estaba lleno de amor, sino que disponía de un artefacto que lo proporcionaba en cantidades ilimitadas. Eso la llenaba de una ambición desmedida, la posibilidad de hallar un sitio con alimento infinito para ella y para su pueblo la movía a no perder el tiempo. Aquellas tétricas cuevas eran el atajo más conveniente, ya que nadie se adentraba en ellas. Otro dato que le llegaría, era que cierta detestable princesa de color rosa estaba gobernando allí, por ende se hacía más interesante el desafío de tomar aquel imperio.

Esta vez prepararía su táctica con mayor cuidado, pues podía ser el golpe más importante de los changelings desde el fiasco de la invasión a Canterlot.

Era ya de noche en los campos de cerezas adyacentes al reino de los ponis cristalinos. Una poni se había quedado hasta tarde recolectando algunos frutos y se había demorado mirando el hermoso atardecer, para luego sentarse contemplar el manto de estrellas coronado por las auroras boreales que se desprendían del centro del imperio. Nada podía alterar tan hermoso paisaje, era una verdadera belleza que en otros tiempos más oscuros no se había llegado a ver. Lo bueno de esta nueva era es que tanto ella, como su familia y amigos, ya podían vivir sin miedo.

En estas cosas pensaba la poni de cristal, cuando oyó… un gemido extraño a sus espaldas, algo así como una fiera acechando entre los huertos de cerezas. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta de la avanzada hora de la noche, probablemente estuvieran preocupados en su casa, ya era hora de volver. Por lo general, pocos monstruos se aventuraban a atacar a los ponis de cristal, pero nunca se podía estar seguro. También podía tratarse de algún maleante que rondaba por las noches en busca de incautos a quienes robar.

Ella se levantó sigilosamente, con los sentidos alerta. Algo aterrador la estaba observando, desconocido y a la vez no tanto. La sensación de estar siendo observada se incrementó cuando notó que una figura sombría se movía velozmente alrededor. Ella se puso a caminar con fingida tranquilidad en dirección a su casa, mirar para atrás no era una idea recomendable en absoluto. Sudaba a pesar del aire fresco de la noche, y sus labios temblaban, conteniendo el castañeteo de los dientes. Trató de animarse pensando que no había nada que temer, que quizá era algún animal perdido, que lo que fuera que estaba pasando no era más que una traición de sus sentidos.

No había nada que temer, no había nada que temer, no había nada que temer…

Y entonces, un escalofrío profundo seguido de la insinuación de una sombra a su lado, claro indicio de que la estaban siguiendo, hizo crecer su terror, quebrando el poco valor reunido para obligar a sus pies a moverse. Esa presencia se sentía… tan conocida, y por mucho que la razón le dijera que era imposible, que no podía ser, que los muertos no se levantaban de sus tumbas, allí estaba, con su aliento terrible mordiéndole el cuello.

La poni apuró el paso, creyendo que con eso dejaría atrás al terrorífico perseguidor…

…hasta que apareció súbitamente delante de ella, con su inconfundible imagen tétrica envuelta en una bruma oscura.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó la espantada potranca cristalina, perdiendo absolutamente toda la tranquilidad y echándose a correr para buscar ayuda.

Una risa lenta, grave y gutural inundaba los oídos trastornados, a la par que la figura tenebrosa de aquél a quien se creía muerto acosaba en todas direcciones a su víctima, que galopaba despavorida hacia la urbe de cristal, dejándola en paz cuando ésta cruzó cierto límite que él prefería no traspasar.

Después de todo…. Ya había obtenido su alimento.

Rara vez se mencionaba el incidente en las cavernas, los simuladores se sentían muy esperanzados con las expectativas de su próxima invasión.

Los espías que la reina había enviado volvían con informes fabulosos sobre lo que había en el imperio y sobre su organización y toda la información necesaria para planificar un excelente ataque.

Mientras tanto, los simuladores se turnaban para ir a cosechar algo de amor entre los pobladores de cristal, el suficiente que les fuese dando fuerzas para su ofensiva. Se habían vuelto mucho más cautelosos y delicados, al punto de asumir identidades nuevas y no de robarlas, experimentando con la idea de hallar una nueva fuente de amor.

El detalle de los ponis cristalinos que de un día para el otro se volvían opacos, no era un dato lo suficientemente relevante como para que la reina creyera que sus víctimas sospecharan de su presencia en el reino. Los "opacos" andaban temerosos de todo y de todos.

-Estamos preocupados, princesa - dijo la anciana poni cristalina, acompañada de su igualmente anciano esposo, quienes habían pedido una audiencia con la princesa Cadence – Hace dos días que no puede comer, que no puede dormir, y que dice continuamente que lo vio… Su pelaje está totalmente opaco, como cuando éramos gobernados por… él…

-Y cuando creímos que era cosa de ella, otros ponis empezaron a padecer lo mismo… Es algo que ataca… de noche y a las afueras del imperio. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-No lo sé, pero déjenme decirles que lo solucionaré pronto. No hay nada que temer, estaremos trabajando para combatir esa amenaza, sea quien sea o sea lo que sea. Cuando se trata de magia negra, sólo se puede esperar cualquier cosa. – respondió la alicornio rosada.

Cuando los ponis se fueron, Cadence pensó en ir a inspeccionar la zona por ella misma, a ver si hallaba en los eriales alguna pista, aunque fuera durante el día. Su sombra alada se recortaba sobre los suelos, escudriñando cada detalle. Algo estaba asustando a sus súbditos, eso ella no podía tolerarlo. Tal vez fuera el fantasma del otrora rey, pero un fantasma no podía tener semejante influencia sobre los vivos, ¿o sí? Los ponis de cristal afectados no podían ser curados con casi ningún tratamiento, es como si les hubieran succionado algo vital, por lo que la magia o los remedios no surtían mayor efecto. Estaba claro que se trataba de algo más psicológico, más profundo. También estaba la posibilidad de que fuera todo una farsa, aunque los motivos y procedimientos de quienes la llevaban a cabo fueran desconocidos o difíciles de dilucidar. ¿Qué ganaba el autor de todo esto asustando a los pobladores con la imagen de alguien a quien ya supuestamente no deberían de tenerle miedo?

No había huellas peculiares ni nada, no había indicios de que alguien estuviera montando un engaño. La princesa regresó al castillo con los cascos vacíos, no sin antes echar un vistazo a las casas de los ponis afectados. Por mucho que la presencia de ella los reconfortara, nada conseguía vencer el estado de agitación y turbación que los dominaba, y Cadence no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que algo los estaba "consumiendo", o que ya lo había hecho.

-¿Dónde estabas? Me preocupé al no verte por ninguna parte. – le dijo Shining al regresar al palacio, había estado ocupado buscándola luego de reunirse con sus subordinados para planificar las patrullas nocturnas.

-Estuve recorriendo las afueras… Estoy bien, amor, pero me apena no poder decir lo mismo por ellos. No sé qué es lo que está pasando, ni quién podría estar detrás de esto, y ni siquiera entiendo cómo es posible que esto ocurra. Se supone que debo proteger a mis ponis, pero no sé realmente contra qué me estoy enfrentando…

-Lo sé, cariño, lo sé… - la calmó tiernamente Shining, dándole un cálido abrazo – Tal vez no lo vencimos del todo, y algo de él quedó dando vueltas. Ya sabemos que no debemos subestimar los poderes del enemigo, aunque no sepamos qué es lo que se propone. Pronto vamos a tener más respuestas. No hay de qué preocuparse.

-Eso espero, ojalá no sea algo más terrible de lo que creemos. Le escribiré a Twilight, tal vez ella y sus amigas nos puedan ayudar a llegar al fondo de todo esto.

El capitán y tres guardias se apresuraron a socorrer el grito aquella noche. Habían dictado un toque de queda, ordenando que todos los habitantes del imperio debían retirarse a sus casas cuando cayera la noche, bajo estricta prohibición de andar solos en los horarios nocturnos. Sin embargo, no todos acataban la orden sin chistar, y los que solían violar el toque de queda eran generalmente los afectados anteriormente por el fenómeno, que siempre declaraban haber sido llevados contra su voluntad, como si una fuerza externa los llevase.

La autora del grito era nada más y nada menos que Fluttershy, una de las amigas de Twilight, quienes habían llegado junto con Spike aquella mañana, respondiendo al instante a la carta que Cadence había enviado a Ponyville. La pobre estaba en el límite de su cordura, y tanto el capitán como los soldados notaron cómo el amarillo de su pelaje y el rosa de su crin habían disminuido su intensidad, evidente dato de que el fenómeno actuaba de forma similar en los ponis normales. La pregunta era cómo Fluttershy, la pegaso más tímida y temerosa, había llegado hasta los eriales para ser presa de aquél espíritu oscuro, y ni ella supo bien explicarlo cuando la interrogaron brevemente antes de entablar lucha con el espíritu, mucho más concreto y corpóreo de lo que se imaginaban. Con eso, Shining llegó a pensar que aquel demonio tenía especial preferencia por los ponis de mente más influenciable, más flexible, más… débil. Porque al recordar todo lo leído en los informes psicológicos de las víctimas anteriores, un aspecto en común era la suavidad de su carácter, y en una encuesta la mayoría había admitido que aún temían al rey Sombra, a pesar de su derrota.

"El miedo", pensó Shining, "ahí está: él se alimenta de miedo. Pero, ¿qué es entonces?"

La ofensiva del monstruo sacó al capitán de sus pensamientos, y ordenó a un guardia que se llevara Fluttershy de allí lo más rápido posible, mientras él y los otros dos arremetían contra el ser. La batalla fue relativamente breve, el inconfundible espíritu oscuro de ojos centelleantes y aura púrpura no tenía tanto interés en asustarlos como en llevarlos lejos del imperio. Era impresionantemente veloz para esquivar los rayos y hechizos del unicornio de melena azul y los ataques de los soldados, y aún así tenía una alta defensa contra ellos. Vociferaba cosas en un idioma poco comprensible, pero gustaba de reír macabramente o soltar profundos gritos guturales.

-¡Ríndete, Sombra! – espetó Shining Armor, con todo el ímpetu y autoridad que había aprendido y asimilado en sus años como cadete - ¡A nosotros no nos asustas, y no nos rendiremos!

Estas frases causaron que el unicornio oscuro se detuviera, parándose unos instantes para fijar la mirada en el capitán de la guarida real, quien tuvo la impresión punzante de a quien le están leyendo no los pensamientos, sino los recuerdos, su identidad misma, su psique. Shining no podía jactarse de haberlo conocido mucho, pero presintió que en su esencia había algo distinto… dado que lo había confrontado antes, un instinto más allá de su propia conciencia le advertía que ése no era el verdadero rey Sombra, sino alguien que lo suplantaba con un fin muy específico, probablemente, alimentarse del terror de los ponis que aún le temían. Pero ¿qué clase de criatura era capaz de hacer algo semejante? Tomar la forma de alguien para beneficiarse de los sentimientos que otros tienen hacia ese sujeto, era más propio de un changeling… con la salvedad de que los simuladores no se alimentan de eso, sino de amor.

-¿Qué eres? – preguntó entonces el capitán - ¿Por qué haces esto?

Una línea blanca, como una sonrisa, asomó a la boca del oponente, como si comprendiera perfectamente sus intenciones. Como toda respuesta, se lanzó cual león contra éste, y Armor en un acto reflejo le disparó un rayo de su cuerno, dándole en el ojo izquierdo, y cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Ni el capitán ni los soldados se esperaban lo que vieron: el rayo había descubierto, bajo la piel gris del agresor, un tejido negro, purulento, nada concordante con lo que sería el de un cuadrúpedo, pero lo más impactante era sin dudas el par de ojos, esos dos ojos en un mismo lado del rostro, dos pupilas verdes sobre un fondo rojo, desentonando con el único ojo derecho, una pupila roja sobre un fondo verde. Fue una visión muy fugaz, pues enseguida echó a correr para sumergirse en la oscura boca de una abertura entre unas rocas.

-¡Vamos, sigámoslo! – ordenó Shining, pensando ya en una estrategia para capturarlo. Ya había elaborado una gran teoría sobre el fenómeno, y si capturaba al autor de dicho fenómeno, podría comprobar sus hipótesis.

Entre la penumbra y el olor nauseabundo que despedían las estrechas paredes de la cueva, un civil tendría que haberse armado de mucho coraje para continuar, pero para un militar, eso no era obstáculo si había un gran objetivo en la mira. El pasaje no era muy largo, y pronto llegaron a una cámara más espaciosa y un poco más aireada, pero por lo demás, muy oscura. Armor y el otro soldado unicornio encendieron sus cuernos, y empezaron a recorrer el lugar con sigilo y tratando de no hacer ruido. A simple vista no había otras entradas a otros túneles, así que su objetivo de momento tenía que encontrarse allí. La carga negativa de la atmósfera era muy alta.

Sin darse cuenta de que el monstruo había estado detrás de ellos todo el tiempo, bien resguardado por las sombras, poco tiempo tuvieron los soldados para reaccionar, antes de que el Nega-changeling los atacara por la retaguardia.

Era de madrugada y nadie dormía en el palacio de cristal. Todas esperaban el regreso de la patrulla, cuando Cadence se había puesto de acuerdo con Twilight y Twilight se puso de acuerdo con Rainbow Dash y Applejack, ya que Rarity y Pinkie se quedarían cuidando de Fluttershy, que había mejorado un poquito, para ir a auxiliarlos, cuando vieron a lo lejos que varios soldados de la guardia real cristalina llegaron cargando a los caídos. Ninguno de ellos se hallaba consciente, los habían hallado un poco más allá de la entrada a una cueva.

La princesa Cadence ordenó que los atendieran los médicos de inmediato, ya mañana sería otro día y habría tiempo para hacer preguntas, por lo pronto, la prioridad era descansar.


	2. Suplantación

**Nega-changeling #2**

 **Suplantación**

" _Podrías pensar lo peor…_

… _que la apariencia no es sincera_ "

Héroes del Silencio

…

Apenas el capitán abrió los ojos, luego de algunos leves movimientos, esbozó una sonrisa ante las preocupadas y ahora aliviadas miradas de las ponis que rodeaban su lecho. Su esposa, su hermana, y las amigas de ésta, no tardaron en comenzar a agradecer que hubiese despertado y a preguntarle cómo estaba, cómo se sentía, si recordaba qué había ocurrido… Toda esa avalancha de voces le irritaba un poco, pero necesitaba disimular esa irritación y ser cortés en la medida de lo posible, después de todo, ellas sólo actuaban así por la tensión de los momentos vividos. No se las podía culpar de ser tan cargosas y de no dejarle respirar un segundo luego del cansancio de la batalla.

Pronto el perfume del amor rosa lo envolvió con el abrazo de Cadence, y no tardó aquél en esfumarse que pronto el aroma de la lavanda le atacó por el otro costado. Ah, todo ese cariño… lástima que no podía procesarlo completamente.

-Ya, ya, estoy bien, en serio… No es como si no hubiera luchado con monstruos antes… - no pudo evitar que sus comisuras se alzaran irónicamente, pero ellas interpretaron su sonrisa como un gesto divertido. Pareciera que no pudieran notar la diferencia… pero él era mejor actor. Tenía mucha más información de la que necesitaba, y con las tácticas adecuadas, se serviría de otro tanto.

Una vez que la situación y las cuñadas alicornio se relajaron un poco, se hizo un silencio expectante, propio de un grupo de ponis que esperaba oír con atención el discurso de otro. Dicho hiatus fue quebrado por la vocecita del pequeño dragón de ojos verdes, quien se hallaba al pie de la cama y se moría de curiosidad por saber a qué se había enfrentado Shining. Por lo poco que a Spike le habían dicho, entendía que allá afuera acechaba otra vez el temible ser que habían creído derrotar meses atrás.

-¿Y pudiste averiguar algo de… de lo que hay allá afuera?

-No mucho… sólo que Sombra parece haberse fortalecido. Después de un largo rato de combate, nos noqueó a todos. Temo que esté buscando infiltrarse en el castillo, y que los ponis a los que ha atacado son como… su… _alimento_ …

Llámese intuición draconiana o lo que fuera, pero Spike tuvo de repente un espasmo, que derivó en un escalofrío en la espalda. Había visto o creído ver, algo inusual en la mirada de Shining. No podía explicarlo, no estaba seguro, quería creer que era su imaginación o que tal vez _eso_ fuera algún efecto secundario de la magia negra del rey derrocado. Pero no lo percibía igual, sus escamas… tenían cierta memoria. De existir alguna influencia maligna en su hermano adoptivo, un escozor en su espalda se lo advertiría, pero por extraño que pareciese, directamente un instinto subyaciente le pretendía avisar que ese unicornio blanco de melena azul no era el mismo que el que conocía. Spike meneó la cabeza y se concentró en su entorno. Era demasiado pronto para elaborar conjeturas descabelladas. Pues incluso, si fuera un impostor, no habría insinuado justamente lo de que alguien quería infiltrarse en el Imperio. A menos que fuera un changeling, pero eso no podía ser posible… ¿o sí?

-¿Cómo se supone que trataremos con esta amenaza? Necesitamos averiguar todo lo posible sobre lo que nos enfrentamos, para hallar la manera más rápida de contraatacar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. – dijo Twilight, luego de una breve exposición de la situación.

-A mí me cuesta creer que, si es quien creemos que es, haya podido… regenerarse – comentó Rarity.

-Sí, todos lo vimos explotar como una rana – secundó Rainbow.

-¿O será que tenía algún as bajo el casco? – terció Applejack.

-Lo pienso, lo pienso, pero no hallo ninguna explicación plausible. Simplemente no puede ser el mismo, el poder del Corazón de Cristal lo superó por completo – reflexionó Cadence.

" _Si supieran cuánto engañan las apariencias_ " pensó Shining, y una veloz ráfaga cruzó por sus ojos.

Hubo una charla animada, y ya Pinkie Pie quiso hacer una fiesta cuando despertaron los otros dos soldados. Éstos tenían actitudes más distantes y serias, quizá por el shock de la experiencia vivida. Su comportamiento era muy reticente a explicar algo sobre su participación en el combate, y el único que reparó detenidamente en la silenciosa comunicación secreta que se llevaba a cabo entre los tres supervivientes, fue Spike. Cada vez le daba más mala espina ese asunto, aunque se negara a creer que existiera alguna complicidad entre el capitán y los soldados.

-.-.-.-

-Temí mucho perderte, Shining – expresó la princesa Cadence, una vez transcurrido el resto de la jornada.

Ya había caído la noche y la pareja de consortes se disponía a dormir, agotados por toda la actividad desplegada en el día. La vigilancia nocturna se había duplicado en relación a la noche anterior, y Twilight y Cadence habían elaborado una compleja barrera mágica para detecar y/o evitar toda intromisión sospechosa.

-Lo sé. – respondió Shining – Perderte también es mi mayor temor… También tuve miedo los primeros días que llegamos aquí, sabes, incluso después de haber derrotado a Sombra, por varios días tuve la impresión de lo contrario, de que su espíritu vagaba por las paredes del castillo, y que en cualquier momento podía tomar venganza, mientras durmiéramos, por ejemplo… Pero sé que eso no va a pasar. No contigo a mi lado.

Con estas palabras, Cadence no pudo evitar sentirse más sugestionada, a pesar de que las últimas palabras de su marido tuvieran la clara intención de reconfortarla.

-Gracias, cariño… - dicho esto, le dio un abrazo. Por alguna extraña razón, esa muestra de afecto no tenía la misma plenitud, la misma sensación de calidez que siempre. Algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que no todo estaba bien, que algo en Shining parecía haberse modificado. Y sin embargo, ella no quería dejarse convencer, ¿cómo podía desconfiar del semental con el que se había casado?

-Ojalá hubiera una solución a todo este asunto… No puedo evitar sentir que fallé a nuestros súbditos sabiendo que no he podido protegerlos de ese espíritu maligno… Es terrible verlos sufrir así, y me siento tan inútil por no poder ayudarlos. – se lamentó la princesa de melena tricolor. – Es tan extraño, porque pareciera que Sombra, o _eso_ … les succiona el miedo a los ponis de cristal. Es como si se tratara de alguna criatura a la que sólo le interesa asustar, aprovechándose del temor específico de las víctimas hacia alguien o algo en particular. ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Puede existir una cosa así?

-Como poder, podría… No se necesita ser un monstruo para eso, cualquiera puede utilizar tu más grande temor para extorsionarte… ¿Alguna vez te hablé de mi miedo a las serpientes, y de cómo "Twily" se servía de eso para conseguir que yo hiciera lo que ella quería? – comentó el unicornio de la marca de escudo brillante, detrás de su tono confidente se escondía un vil propósito.

-¿En serio? Wow…no, no lo sabía…

-Ja, creí que Twilight ya te lo había dicho, pero tal parece que me equivoqué… De todas maneras, temerle a las víboras no es nada comparado al temor de lo que pueda pasarte a ti.

-Bueno, es comprensible, ¿quién no les temería? Algunas pueden ser mortales…

-¿Como las ratas?

Aquí llegaba el punto que _eso_ había estado esperando.

-¡Ah! ¡Ni me las recuerdes, son tan asquerosas…! ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Cadence, al escuchar la risilla que soltó su consorte.

-Oh, no, de nada, de nada… Las ratas también son un terror formidable… Pero mejor dejemos esas cosas de lado. Vayamos a dormir, que mañana nos espera un día largo…

Un efusivo beso y un dulce "Buenas noches" no lograron calmar el perturbado espíritu de la princesa Cadence, no sólo por la conversación sostenida sino por una sensación de creciente incomodidad, aumentada por el recuerdo de las muchas terribles experiencias tenidas en relación a su aversión por las ratas. De sólo pensar en esos vulgares bichos se le revolvía el estómago. Ni aún teniendo a su poni especial a su lado, lograba tranquilizarse, hasta que la invadió un fuerte sopor, y pronto cayó dormida.

-.-.-.-.-

Sobresaltada por un chillido, Cadence despertó con un sentimiento de repulsión tan fuerte que le producía náuseas. Se restregó los ojos. Vio que aún no amanecía, ya que el cuarto se veía rodeado de una opaca y estremecedora oscuridad. Estaba sola, el lado que Shining ocupaba en el lecho se encontraba vacío, ¿a dónde habría ido?

-¿Amor? – preguntó temerosa. Un agudo chirriar le respondió, y toda su columna vertebral fue sacudida por un tremendo escalofrío.

¿Eso que estaba escuchando no eran…? No, imposible, no podía haber de esas alimañas en el palacio de cristal, no tenían dónde ocultarse, el lugar siempre estaba limpio y pulcro. La aterrada princesa no se lo creía, pero pronto comenzó a sentir el hedor particular de esos horrendos roedores. Sintió como si en todos aquellos rincones cubiertos por la espesura de las sombras, se escondieran miles de esas bestiecillas de dientes destructores.

-¡Shining! – gritó un poco más alto.

Un desagradable sonido de mordisqueos se desató, haciendo que cada fibra del cuerpo de Cadence temblara.

-Esto es una pesadilla… esto es una pesadilla… por favor, Luna, despiértame… - rogaba ella.

Ahora las ratas comenzaban a manifestarse con más brío, no sólo por las paredes y los muebles, sino hasta debajo de su cama. Podía oírlas chillar y roer, chillar y roer, con un murmullo bizarro que sonaba como si le anunciaran que iban por ella. Las espantosas ratas invadieron el lecho, mordiendo, masticando, desgarrando furiosamente las cobijas. Cadence salió volando de allí, casi estrellándose con la puerta. A este punto, ya gritaba como posesa, despavorida por el terror ante la ferocidad ratoniana. Su único instinto era escapar de allí, no importaba nada más.

Todo estaba lleno de ratas, el piso era un negro hervidero de ojos carmesíes iracundos, el cual evitaba que su víctima pudiera abrir la puerta. La desesperación irracional de Cadence aumentó exponencialmente cuando vio que las ratas empezaron a saltar o agruparse entre ellas para alcanzarla. Las atacó con su magia, pero esas pequeñas fieras eran inmunes a sus ataques. Entonces Cadence tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-equino para concentrarse y realizar un hechizo de teletransportación antes de que la masa maloliente y peluda la alcanzara…

-.-.-.-.-

Dejando a la princesa del Imperio de Cristal bajo su embrujo, la criatura que llevaba la piel de Shining bajó del lecho, con sus ojos brillando en un oscuro verde esmeralda, y puso sus sentidos alerta. Se acercó a la puerta y olfateó por las ranuras. No confiaba que el pasillo al otro lado estuviese desierto.

Dio un golpe suave a la puerta, esperando la más leve respuesta, algún susto imprevisto que delatara al espía. Fue algo apenas perceptible, pero lo sintió. Saliendo despacio del cuarto, con el cuidado de no llamar la atención, escudriñó en la penumbra, esperando hallar algún indicio que lo llevara al personaje que buscaba.

Había notado, durante la tarde, la actitud del bebé dragón. Sabía que sospechaba, de que no parecía tenerle la misma confianza, y deseaba averiguar si el dragón sabía que él también sospechaba. Las artes de la suplantación eran infalibles hasta cierto punto.

Seguramente se escondía entre las sombras, pero la alimaña escamosa no sabía que su perseguidor contaba con una habilidad visual especial: ver en la oscuridad. Con un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nega-Shining exponía su verdadera mirada, y con un conjuro de invisibilidad se fue deslizando, cual cucaracha, por el pasillo, atento a la dirección que le marcaba el rastro del dragón.

Fue entonces cuando llegó al pasillo de los cuartos de huéspedes, y supo que la lagartija de gran cabeza se había escabullido en el cuarto de la princesa Twilight.

" _No perderé tiempo contigo, enano_ " pensó " _tengo asuntos más urgentes que atender_ ".

Y con la impunidad de la invisibilidad y su visión nocturna, nega-Shining se dirigió a encontrarse con sus "soldados", quienes habían capturado ya al que sería el primero de sus " _súbditos_ ".

-.-.-.-.-

-Mi reina, casi amanece, y no hemos tenido noticias de los últimos agentes…

-¡No puede ser que se demoren tanto! ¿O es que acaso esos tontos se han dejado descubrir? – vociferó la reina, su voz enfadada retumbó en la cueva a la que habían llegado por un pasadizo estrecho. Estaban más cerca que nunca del Imperio de Cristal, y habían pactado que se reunirían allí con sus espías – No veo la hora de salir de esta caverna apestosa, ¡ya quisiera acabar con esa peste de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas…!

Una voz, un grito casi ahogado, llamó la atención de toda la manada de changelings, incluyendo a Chrysalis, que tuvo un leve sobresalto por lo espontáneo y doloso del grito.

-¿Quién está ahí…? ¡Muéstrate, o te aseguro que tendrás peor suerte si te encontramos primero! – ordenó la reina del cuerno agujereado. - ¿Saben qué? ¡No voy a esperarlo! ¡Busquen al intruso, si la tonta sobrina de Celestia nos ha enviado un espía, de seguro podremos tomar ventaja de la situación!

Así dio inicio la búsqueda, por parte de los ponis insecto, del autor de los gemidos, al que no parecía preocuparle que lo descubrieran.

-¡Mi reina! – llamó uno de los cambiaformas – No va a creerlo…

Dentro de un hueco algo estrecho, al pie de una de las paredes en lo más profundo de la caverna, descubrieron a un unicornio cautivo, cubierto con una rara sustancia que se asemejaba a la que ellos usaban para sus crisálidas, pero de un color mucho más oscuro y de textura más viscosa. Sólo se podían reconocer la cabeza y algunas partes del cuerpo sobresaliendo, aunque la poca luminosidad del lugar no permitía identificar al prisionero, que yacía inmóvil como si muerto estuviera.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? – inquirió Chrysalis, iluminando el hoyo.

Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir quién estaba ahí atrapado. Era algo tan increíble, que hasta le parecía cómico. ¿Cómo había ido a parar allí nadie más ni nadie menos que el Capitán de la Guardia Real, Shining Armor?

-Jajaja, pero mira qué tenemos aquí. ¿Acaso ésta es la forma en la que tu esposa decidió castigarte? ¿Dónde está tu querida hermanita ahora?

El prisionero profirió una serie de sonidos incoherentes, como si quisiera hablar pero tuviera totalmente vedado el aparato del habla, como si fuera incapaz de articular vocablos o palabras coherentes. Berreaba como bestia y se retorcía limitadamente, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un poderoso veneno inmovilizador que poco a poco se fuera desvaneciendo.

-¡Ay, ya cállate! No sé cómo rayos has terminado aquí o por qué te comportas así, pero parece que nuevamente me servirás como cebo para atacar Equestria… y esta vez ganaré yo. ¡Sáquenlo!

Los súbditos de la reina insectoide dudaron. El aspecto poco agradable de la cueva les hacía pensar que quizá fuera el hábitat de algún depredador desconocido, y Armor estaba ahí demasiado convenientemente para que ellos lo encontraran. ¿Cómo sabían que eso no era una trampa?

Chrysalis bufó.

-¿A qué diablos le temen? ¡Como si una araña gigante nos fuera a emboscar! ¡JA! ¡SÁQUENLO DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO, NO LO REPETIRÉ!

La colonia obedeció. En situaciones así, no había nada que pudiera superar a la ira de su reina.


	3. Caza y acecho

**#3 Caza y acecho**

-No te ves muy bien, Cadence – dijo Twilight, al ver el estado de su cuñada en la mañana.

-Sí… no dormí muy bien – dijo Cadence, dando un largo bostezo.

-¿Y Shining? ¿No va a venir a desayunar? – preguntó Spike.

-No sé… creo que se levantó temprano hoy, antes de que yo despertara – respondió la alicornio rosada.

"Hm" pensó Spike, recordando el incidente de la madrugada. Era muy probable que ni siquiera se hubiera acostado a dormir, y ahora resulta que Cadence no había dormido bien. A pesar de que su aspecto aún conservaba la frescura y belleza características de ella, se notaba la disminución en su semblante. Spike ahora se fiaba mucho menos de aquel que pretendía ser Shining Armor.

-Shining se toma las cosas muy en serio cuando se trata de proteger a su familia – dijo Twilight – Aún cuando no se encuentre en óptimas condiciones de pelear.

-Es lo que todo hermano mayor haría, ¿no?

-Como sea, las cosas se están poniendo muy crudas por aquí. – dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Es cierto – afirmó Rarity – Hay que encontrar la manera de arreglar todo esto. Fluttershy, querida, apenas has probado bocado. ¿No tienes hambre?

La pegaso aludida miró a su amiga, sin decir nada. –Creo… que no – balbuceó.

-¿Has tenido pesadillas, terroncito?

-Quizás, Applejack… no quiero hablar de eso.

-.-.-.-.-

En un cuarto en penumbras, un poni de cristal se retorcía entre las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban. Reclamaba a los guardias que lo escoltaban un mejor trato, por ser ciudadano del Imperio, pero éstos no le atendían en lo más mínimo, y lo miraban en un puro estado de alienación. Sin embargo, había otra cosa que aterrorizaba al cautivo, y era el hecho de que hubieran descubierto su máscara. Comenzaba a sudar cada vez más, y sus nervios aumentaron conforme oyó el sonido de pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Suéltenme, por favor! ¡Este trato es injusto, yo no hice nada!

- _No es lo que has hecho, sino lo que harás a partir de ahora_ – una nueva figura emergió de la oscuridad que envolvía el umbral del pórtico. El poni se erizó hasta la médula al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿Capitán… Shining Armor? ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?

- _Lo mismo que haces tú, pero es algo más complejo. Tú serás parte de la nueva generación… de los primeros en la nueva especie…_

La expresión del poni que una vez derrotara a la manada con su esposa, ahora lucía muy diferente. Había algo mucho más sombrío y amenazador en el capitán, como si hubiera cambiado radicalmente, como si se tratara de otro poni con su apariencia.

-¿Generación? ¿Qué generación…? ¿Qué nueva especie?

- _¿Sabes algo de los espías changelings que han venido al Imperio de Cristal para llevarle información a la "reina"?_

El tono despectivo con el que el usurpador de la piel del capitán Armor no sorprendió al poni, pero de todas formas lo inquietó mucho más.

-No… no sé de qué me habla, señor…

- _Sí que lo sabes… somos de la misma camada, Thorax._

-Ése, ése no es mi nombre. Soy…

- _No pierdas tiempo diciéndome un nombre robado. Hoy tendrás la oportunidad de ser algo mucho mejor de lo que eras… como ellos lo son ahora._

-¿Qué…?

Shining le señaló hacia un costado, y el poni pudo ver unas extrañas siluetas que parecían sisear, y el brillo de ocho pares de ojos. Las criaturas se acercaron un poco, a la orden del capitán, y se detuvieron en un punto en que se dejaban ver sus perfiles. El cautivo se estremeció sobremanera, miró a los soldados, que permanecían inermes en su posición.

-¿Qué… qué les hizo?

El otro no le respondió, sino que le lanzó un hechizo que provocó que desapareciera totalmente la piel cristalina del poni, revelando su verdadera apariencia. A este punto, el changeling hubiera reaccionado más violentamente, pero se sentía totalmente inhibido. De todas formas, liberarse y pelear no iba a resultarle de mucho, dado que lo superaban en número. Sólo pudo mirar fijamente al unicornio de piel blanca, cuyos ojos resplandecían de un intenso verde oscuro.

- _Tonto es el que cree que yo no reconocería a uno de mi especie… aunque ya no pertenezca a la misma. No hay de qué lamentarse, después de todo, ustedes me abandonaron. Pero yo no los abandonaré ustedes, porque sé que el problema es la "reina"._

-No te atreverías a hacerle daño a la reina. Es la única que puede guiarnos… - el changeling se atrevió a tener un momento de valentía, que no duró mucho al ver que el unicornio se le acercaba y su aspecto iba cambiando drásticamente.

- _Eso está por cambiar_ – y con estas palabras, de su boca emergió un aguijón.

-.-.-.-.-

Ya casi atardecía y la reina Chrysalis había decidido poner un tope a su espera. Si ninguno de los espías volvía, entonces no quedaba otra que atacar. Desgraciadamente, sus planes no habían salido como lo esperaba, y maldijo su suerte por ello. Había enviado a sus mejores agentes, ¿cómo podía ser que hubiesen fracasado? ¿Cómo podía ser que siempre acabaran descubriéndolos?

Pero esa no era sólo la gran incógnita. Chrysalis no podía explicar bien el por qué habían encontrado a Shining Armor allí, y en la forma en que lo habían encontrado. No parecía una trampa ideada por su esposa o su hermana. Pero eso no importaba, lo usaría para su beneficio… otra vez. Sólo que en esta ocasión sí funcionaría.

Pronto llegaron buenas nuevas a la manada de ponis insecto. Uno de los infiltrados se presentó en la cueva, y dio a Chrysalis la información que ella había estado esperando tanto. Tal era la euforia y el soberbio sentimiento de estar cerca de su objetivo, que la reina no notó que su súbdito parecía tener algo distinto. Los demás sí lo notaron, y lo observaron con cierto recelo.

El changeling desprendía una esencia rara, que hasta Shining lo notó. Hasta ese momento, había podido recuperar varias de sus facultades, aunque lo tenían aprisionado en una crisálida. Había escuchado más o menos claramente lo dicho por el recién llegado, y eso le dio una muy mala espina. No sólo por el ataque inminente al Imperio que le habían encargado proteger… sino por la sensación de que había alguien con otros planes.

-¡Atacaremos a medianoche! – anunció la reina, y sus súbditos la vitorearon.

El espía sonrió. Y al mirar al unicornio apresado, su espantosa sonrisa se transformó en una mueca que Shining no pudo descifrar.


	4. Primer ataque

**#4 Primer ataque**

-.-.-

 _n_ unca estuviste en la canción,

pero tan dulcemente te entregaste…*

 _Sentía esa fuerza llamarlo desde la profundidad de un manto blanco. Era como el aroma de la carne para un depredador hambriento. Se aventuró fuera de la cueva, apenas atardecía, y una ventisca le hacía el favor de taparle la luminosidad. No le preocupaba que oscureciera, porque se sabía capaz de escudriñar los sitios en tinieblas._

 _Lo que buscaba no debía estar lejos. A medida que avanzaba en el frío terreno, la energía se intensificaba. Podía percibir el flujo en la dirección de la que provenía. Era exquisito. Mientras tanto, a cada paso iba ejercitando el movimiento de sus nuevos miembros, y el frío no le hacía mella gracias al tejido duro y resistente que protegía sus alas, parte de sus cascos, su lomo y se extendía desde la base de su cuello hasta su frente. Poco a poco se familiarizaba con su nuevo yo, y ya quería averiguar cuáles eran sus nuevos poderes. Quería ya estrenarlos en aquella que era objeto de su odio, pero sabía que primero debería elaborar un buen plan._

 _Ya casi había ubicado en dónde estaba la fuente de magia oscura. Iba a necesitarla. A cierta distancia se divisaban los reflejos de la ciudad destino. Sabía que allí sería su golpe de gracia, y con lo que recordaba del lugar, una idea se iba formando en su mente sobre cómo proceder._

 _Entonces, allí estaba, en el punto máximo de emanación. Con su casco tegumentoso, revolvió la nieve, descubriendo enseguida lo que parecía un aguijón rojo. Sólo le quedaba absorber la magia que contenía. Lo tomó entre sus cascos y lo quebró, no tardó en entender cómo apropiarse de esa sabrosa magia. Y obtuvo mucho más que ella: obtuvo recuerdos, secretos, horror… lo suficiente como para saber qué forma debía tomar._

 _Antes que nada debió evitar la conciencia invasora, luchar contra la influencia de quien había sido portador del cuerno. Sin embargo, la voluntad del portador fue más fuerte que la del huésped, y consiguió doblegarla, vencerla. No pudo eliminarla, pero así y todo, le sirvió de alimento y de consejo._

 _Además, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío, y en doble porción._

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Acorralado_

 _entre tu futuro y mi pared…_ *

—¿Qué balbuceas, poni?

—Por...fav… nnno… vayaaa…...nnn…

—¿Alguien entiende lo que éste quiere decir?

—Hmmm… — Chrysalis se mantuvo pensativa, examinando el rostro del unicornio mientras dos de sus súbditos lo arrastraban. Le llamaban mucho la atención las marcas que tenía en el cuello — Evidentemente has sido presa de algún monstruo de las cavernas, al que nosotros hemos ciertamente evitado.

El cautivo se retorcía, de a ratos babeaba, y otro tanto se resignaba a quedarse quieto. A algunos changelings les hacía gracia verlo así, otros sólo se imaginaban horrores al pensar lo que podría haberles hecho el supuesto monstruo si los encontrara, y más ahora que se habían llevado su cena.

—¿Cuáles son sus planes con él, mi reina?

—Eso es lo que estoy pensando. La fortuna nos ha sido benevolente, ya que uno de los nuestros aprovechó la ausencia del capitán para hacerse pasar por él. Ja, seguro se te habrá ocurrido ir solo o con un par de soldados tras algún monstruo que atacó tu querido imperio, y las cosas no te salieron como esperabas, ¿verdad? — se burló la reina, dirigiéndose a Shining — Estabas a la caza de lo que sea que asustaba a esos ponis, pero te alejaste demasiado y te atrapó, ¿no es cierto? ¡No será enemigo para nosotros una vez que tomemos el Imperio de Cristal!

Una risa triunfal emergió de la ufana reina. Presentía que llegaba a su momento de mayor gloria, puesto que todo le era favorable, a pesar de las sospechas o los temores de sus súbditos acerca de lo que había atacado a Shining Armor. Fuera lo que fuese esa criatura, le había hecho un gran favor, ya que le permitía elaborar hábiles tretas para acabar con esas odiosas princesitas, y vengarse de ellas por frustrar su intento de tomar Canterlot.

Tal vez le inquietaba apenas lo que padecía su cautivo, y por ahora no le preocupaba que la atacara, dado su estado. En todo caso, estaría muy débil para hacer algo, y podrían reducirlo tranquilamente.

"Maldición" pensó Shining, "¿cómo sé que Sombra no se ha confabulado con ésta para atacarnos? No tiene sentido… esa cosa, sea lo que sea, está haciendo las cosas a su manera… Si tan sólo pudiera recuperarme de esta parálisis… siento que nadie está a salvo, ni siquiera los changelings." El cansancio por su continua lucha contra las secuelas del ataque anterior lo rindió, dando espacio para que su mente divagara en muchas preocupantes teorías sobre lo que ocurría realmente. Quería largarse de allí lo más pronto posible, consciente del peligro que corrían toda su familia y los habitantes del imperio.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara. El veneno que esa serpiente le había inyectado no fue suficiente para matarlo, pero sí para anularlo estratégicamente. Si Chrysalis no se hubiera sorprendido al encontrarlo aprisionado en la cueva, habría creído que todo era una estrategia de la reina simuladora para tomar el Imperio de Cristal. Parecía más que obvio que, de alguna forma, ella había domado a un ser de las profundidades para que le sirviera. Sin embargo, lo que no encajaba era que le diera libertad para atacar a los ponis y alimentarse de su temor. A su pueblo no le servirían presas sin amor…

Uno de los simuladores que lo cargaba era el que había venido de espía. Iba callado, sin mostrar ninguna reacción a nada. Sus _órdenes_ eran seguir las de la reina, hasta que le llegaran las que efectivamente debía de cumplir. Su mente individual continuaba conectada a la conciencia colectiva, pero sutilmente escondía en su subconsciente un nexo a otro tipo de conciencia, el cual permanecía inactivo para no ser detectado por el resto. En el fondo, sentía tanta emoción como su amo por lo que se estaba gestando.

La noche iba cerrándose en el cielo del Ártico, y cuando la luna llegara al cenit, ocurriría un hecho trascendental para toda la manada de ponis insecto.

Se acercaba el momento de _cambiar_.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Podrías pensar lo peor…_

 _que la apariencia no es sincera…_ *

—Twilight… algo no está bien con Shining. ¿No te parece sospechosa la forma en que actúa? Casi no habla con nosotros, está siempre ocupado en los sótanos del reino, y algunos soldados… no sé, se comportan raro. Sabes que mis escamas no mienten. Y para colmo, la "fiebre opaca" de los ponis de cristal no ha cesado. Es más, se incrementa...

—Spike, estoy tan preocupada como tú por lo que está ocurriendo. Shining hace lo que puede para tratar de descubrir a quien está causando todo esto… y nosotros averiguamos cuanto podemos acerca de si hay alguna forma de curar a los afectados. Lo que me sorprende es que el Corazón de Cristal no haya reaccionado a ninguno de los fenómenos que se están dando en el palacio y en las casas.

—No sé, Twilight, desde que él regresó las cosas han empeorado. Y además la princesa Cadence no ha venido a almorzar. Deberíamos ir a verla, Shining dijo que estaba descompuesta. No sabemos qué pudo hacerle…

La alicornio lavanda miró con el ceño fruncido al bebé dragón.

—¿Estás insinuando que mi hermano tiene algo que ver con lo que ocurre a Cadence?

—Piénsalo, Twi: en el almuerzo estaba mucho más serio y enigmático, y nos miraba a todos de una forma… _rara._ Y cuando preguntaste qué le podía haber caído mal a Cadence, él dijo que ella había tenido una pesadilla relacionada con las ratas, porque les tiene terror. Y no sólo Fluttershy, sino también Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, y hasta Pinkie, han tenido pesadillas anoche.

—¿Y cómo crees que Shining se las ha causado? Él no nos traicionaría… a menos que alguien lo esté controlando…

—¡Claro! ¿Recuerdas que nadie más que tú se había dado cuenta de que Cadence no era la verdadera Cadence antes de la boda? Esto es lo mismo: ¡alguien está suplantando a Shining! Verás… anoche fui a su cuarto, porque desde que despertó cuando lo trajeron ayer, me di cuenta de que no parecía el mismo. Y cuando estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pude sentir… un _extraño flujo de magia_ … hizo que me diera un escalofrío en toda la espalda. Entonces oí un golpe del otro lado, y fui a esconderme…

—Pero… ¡Spike, por qué no me lo dijiste antes! — Twilight pareció entender finalmente lo que su amigo le decía — Oh, cielos… — la desesperación se apoderó de ella.

—Es que… las paredes oyen, Twilight. No sé si Shining sea el único impostor aquí…

—Y aún no descubrimos si realmente es Sombra quien está detrás de todo esto, pero a las claras se ve que es algo mucho peor que él.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Las demás están tratando de confortar al pueblo. No tenemos los Elementos de la Armonía al casco… ni siquiera estoy seguro de que podamos utilizar el Corazón. Por más que esté allí, la alegría y el amor de los ponis de cristal es lo que lo alimenta, pero están casi todos deprimidos y asustados.

Spike calló de repente, y al girar la cabeza vio a uno de los guardias pasar por un pasillo adyacente. Se mordió el labio, preocupado, pensando que si era un guardia de los que nega-Shining tenía a su disposición, ya se enteraría de que lo habían desenmascarado. Y quién sabe de lo que era capaz, sabiendo que las otras mane 6 estaban fuera.

—Es obvio que nos han visto la cara. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Hay que buscar a Cadence! ¡Rápido! Spike, corre y reúne a las chicas, no dejes que nada te detenga. En cuanto me cerciore de que ella está bien, nos reuniremos con ustedes y haremos frente a la amenaza.

—¿Y qué hay de las princesas? ¿Cuánto tardarán en venir?

—No lo sé, y quisiera escribirles una carta ahora mismo pero no tenemos tiempo…

Se oyeron gritos en algún punto lejano del castillo. Twilight no dudó que debía ser su cuñada, por eso, echó a correr, ordenando a Spike que pusiera pies en polvorosa para encontrar al resto de sus amigas.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil y rogando tener éxito en su búsqueda, el bebé dragón se dirigió a la salida principal. Esquivó e ignoró a todos los guardias reales con los que se cruzó. Algunos le preguntaron por qué la prisa, otros más intentaron detenerlo o seguirlo, pero él no les permitió alcanzarlo.

Oyó gritar a alguien de forma poco natural.

Una energía cada vez más densa y atemorizante se expandía por todos lados. Spike sudaba por el esfuerzo de su persecución pero al mismo tiempo tiritaba de frío. Al salir, se topó con una noche cerrada, y el Corazón de Cristal, aunque estaba allí, no daba señales de tener ningún efecto sobre los corazones de los miles de ponis de cristal que se congregaban alrededor del palacio, opacos, temerosos, con premoniciones oscuras en sus ojos.

-.-.-.-.-

 _No resulta sencillo ser fiel a la conciencia…_ *

La feria que las cinco amigas habían organizado para alegrar a los habitantes apenas había tenido algo de éxito. Pero cuando una oleada mágica se sintió por todo el terreno, ellas vieron cómo todos comenzaban a movilizarse hacia el centro del Imperio, incluso Fluttershy, más callada y retraída que nunca.

—¡Fluttershy, ¿a dónde vas?! — gritó Rainbow, volando de inmediato frente a su amiga para detenerla.

—Algo va a pasar… algo va a pasar… — decía la pegaso amarilla, sin reparar en el rostro de la otra.

—¿Qué va a pasar, Fluttershy? ¡Responde! Oh, cielos, estás totalmente fuera de ti… - dijo Rainbow, al comprobar que su amiga pelirrosada no le respondía.

—¿Alguien más pudo sentir esa… ráfaga fría…?

—Sí, Rarity, todas lo sentimos. Algo me dice que debemos ir con Twilight de inmediato…

—Bien dicho, Applejack. Espero que Twilight y Spikey-Wikey estén bien, ellos iban a quedarse a investigar en el castillo.

—Esto se va a poner feo, chicas — dijo Pinkie, todo su cuerpo y melena vibraban al mismo tiempo — Hay algo muy malo aquí, mi sentido Pinkie se ha puesto en alerta.

—¡Veo a Spike salir del palacio! ¡Vamos!

—¡Rainbow! ¿No ves a Twilight?

Pero la poni del sombrero no pudo ser oída por la pegaso color cian, ya que ésta, en un vuelo recto y veloz, ya se encontraba reunida con el dragoncito. Las tres que aún estaban cuerdas, ante la poca respuesta de Fluttershy a sus ruegos, tuvieron que resignarse a dejarla atrás, adelantándose por entre los ponis cristalinos. Apuraron el paso al ver que dos guardias se acercaban de manera poco amigable a Rainbow y Spike, quienes se hallaban prestos para la pelea.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde están Twilight y Cadence?

—Aún están dentro del castillo, Applejack. Y Spike acaba de decirme que alguien está controlando a Shining Armor…

—O en el peor de los casos, lo ha suplantado…

—¿Por qué dices eso, Spike? No parecía que el capitán estuviera hechizado cuando lo vimos…

—Tal vez, Rarity, es porque sabe disimular muy bien… o como cuando la reina Chrysalis tomó el lugar de Cadence para casarse con el hermano de Twilight y apoderarse de Canterlot — comentó Pinkie Pie dando saltos, tratando de contener las reacciones de su alocado cuerpo.

El par de soldados que les bloqueaba el avance paró las orejas ante lo dicho por la poni rosada.

—Oigan, si no van a hacer nada, ¡muévanse! ¡Hay dos princesas en peligro!

—Tranquila, señorita Rainbow, — respondió uno de ellos, con un tono de voz neutral — la princesa Sparkle y el capitán Armor tienen todo bajo control...

El ruido de una ventana rompiéndose sobresaltó a todos. De una ventana de los pisos superiores apareció Twilight, gritando por los cortes de los vidrios.

-.-.-.-.-

 _...tan fácilmente explotas,_

 _¿qué infierno te posee?_ *

Twilight había desistido de caminar para usar sus alas, volando de un pasillo a otro en busca de su cuñada. Oía sus gritos aterrorizados por todos lados, y eso la desesperaba más en querer hallarla. No temía toparse con un guardia real, pero sabía que no podía confiar en ninguno si se daba el caso. En un momento, la exaltación y el cansancio por haber recorrido todo un piso a vuelo limpio la obligaron a detenerse para tomar aire. La fuerza desconocida había aumentado su tenor, y en toda su columna serpenteaba una electricidad gélida, cargada de malos presagios.

Una puerta se abrió bruscamente a pocos pasos de la princesa de la amistad. Frente a ella saltó una desbocada princesa del amor, en peor estado en que la había visto aquella mañana. Sus ojos dilatados y ensombrecidos por una luminosidad verde, sus crines revueltas, su cuerpo lleno de magullones y la corona ausente en su cabeza hicieron a Twilight temer lo peor. El diafragma de la alicornio rosada subía y bajaba a un ritmo anormal, haciéndola soltar jadeos sonoros que daban cuenta de su agitación y presteza por huir de algo horrible.

—¡Cadence! ¡Cadence! — gritó Twilight, acercándose a su cuñada — Oh, cielos, ¿qué te han hecho? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, corremos gran peligro! ¡Hay que detener a Shining, alguien lo está usando! Necesitamos reactivar el Corazón de Cristal… Sígueme, las princesas Celestia y Luna no deben tardar en llegar.

La reacción de la princesa no fue la que su hermana por ley esperaba, cuando ésta se acercaba, la otra retrocedía. Su aspecto horrorizado se enfatizó, y por mucho que la anterior heroína de Ponyville intentase convencerla de salir de allí antes de ser atacadas por el enemigo, no lograba hacerla entrar en razón.

—Aléjate… — suplicó Cadence — ¡Rata inmunda, aléjate de mí! ¡No vas a morderme! ¡Lárgate de aquí, déjame en paz!

Ante éstos y muchos otros improperios, Twilight no se rindió. Aunque cayó en la cuenta de que la otra era presa de un maleficio, ya que no podía reconocerla sino como uno de esos roedores que le provocaban pavor, no iba a abandonarla. Trató de conjurar todos los contrahechizos que se le ocurrieron para devolverla a la normalidad. Lo cual se volvió difícil cuando Cadence, en vez de echarse a correr, decidió confrontarla con su magia.

Pronto, una alicornio, en un arrebato de total locura, se lanzó contra la otra, decidida a exterminarla. La de color lavanda, con todo el dolor del mundo en su corazón, trató de defenderse como pudo, sin entrar en ofensiva, para no lastimar a la esposa de su hermano. No quería hacerle daño, pero entendió que hasta que no se libraran de la influencia de nega-Shining, eliminando la fuente de donde provenía esa magia oscura, no podría hacer nada contra la locura de su cuñada o el continuo estado de temor de sus súbditos.

Viendo que le llevaba cierta ventaja, Twilight utilizó su magia para destruir el techo del pasillo, haciendo que el paso quedara cortado por grandes escombros de cristal.

—Lo siento mucho, Cadence. Te prometo que hallaré la forma de ayudarte, a ti, a Shining, y a todos los ponis del Imperio de Cristal.

Detrás de la pila de escombros oyó gritar desaforadamente a Cadence.

Twilight continuó por el pasillo, que desembocaba en una sala circular en la que convergían otros dos pasillos, uno de los cuales llevaba a unas escaleras descendentes. Cuando iba cruzando la sala, una voz conocida la sobresaltó. Al voltearse, vio a Shining, acompañado de dos guardias de brillantes ojos verdes.

—¡Shining…!

Pero éste no dijo nada.

—¿¡Quién eres y qué le hiciste a Cadence y a mi hermano!?

— _Es tiempo de cambiar, hermana_.

Nega-Shining no esperó a que Twilight reaccionara a sus palabras. Hizo una seña a los guardias y desapareció en un chasquido. La alicornio tomó rápidamente las escaleras, sabiendo que su única opción era ir a reunirse con sus amigas. Y luego, pelear hasta donde fuera posible.

Para su mala suerte, llegó a un salón sin salida, ya que todas las vías de escape habían sido bloqueadas por cristalinos guardias corruptos. Eran increíblemente veloces y bien organizados, y Twilight se sentía exhausta como para iniciar otro combate y además se quedaba sin tiempo, imaginando que sus amigas allá afuera no la debían estar pasando bien.

Entonces se fijó en la ventana y no dudó.

-.-.-.-.-

Extrayendo poco a poco

todo de mis venas,

tu agujas pellizcan suave la piel…*

 _Nada le bloqueaba ya el camino hacia el balcón real. La pobre desafortunada debía ya haber caído rendida, y la otra seguramente habría encontrado un modo de escapar de sus guardias. De todas formas, si estaban afuera todas juntas, sería mucho más fácil._

 _Mientras avanzaba, un lento proceso de transformación fue tornando gris el blanco pelaje, las crines de rayas azules se volvieron negras, y la armadura pasó a ser una capa roja acompañada de aprestos metálicos. Sólo faltaba ese último paso para luego tener a todo el Imperio bajo sus cascos, y después, el gobierno de una nueva raza._

 _Levitando con su magia color jade traía la corona de la princesa Cadence, como un mal ganado trofeo._

 _El viento frío le dio la bienvenida al exterior, revolviendo su crin azabache y su capa. No había estrellas, sino un techo de nubes. Y abajo, todos reunidos, los ponis de cristal, encabezados por las seis portadoras de la Armonía y el bebé dragón._

 _Les sonrió a todos con la cara de alguien que ha ganado todas las cartas. Alzando la corona en su casco izquierdo, con una voz a todo pulmón declaró:_

— _ **¡Habitantes del Imperio de Cristal, su princesa ha sido DERROTADA!**_

Y aplastó la corona contra el suelo, haciéndola pedazos.

-.-.-.-.-

 _Acorralado, ahora callo en alto_

 _antes de huir…*_

 _-.-_

 _Nunca pesadilla me intimidó…_ *

Fue todo un grito de horror y miedo. Impactadas y paralizadas, Twilight y sus amigas vieron cómo se decoloraban los pocos ponis de cristal que no habían sucumbido. Contemplaron cómo una especie de _vapor_ se elevaba de entre todo el tumulto, para subir hasta el balcón y envolver al invasor cual niebla.

No se esperaban absolutamente nada de eso, y se sentía peor de lo que se veía.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? — preguntó Rainbow Dash.

—No tenemos tiempo para ver cómo sigue, ¡estamos rodeadas! — señaló Applejack.

Y, en efecto, cinco guardias corrompidos las rodeaban.

—¿Así que quieren pelea? ¡Pues les vamos a dar pelea!

Cuatro ponis se dividieron para atacar, pero los guardias sólo abrieron la boca y echaron sobre ellas una llovizna de veneno paralizante, que se absorbió rápido en sus pelajes y las fue dejando paulatinamente sin movimiento.

Twilight no pudo ayudarlas porque había cargado contra Sombra, que había saltado desde el balcón real, provocando un temblor cuando sus cascos tocaron el suelo. Los habitantes esclavizados se dispersaron, desapareciendo tras las puertas de sus casas.

La alicornio se dispuso a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de la ventaja de su oponente. No había tiempo de charlas o increpaciones. Éste era increíblemente rápido, y a Twilight se le dificultaba ver por la penumbra. Sin embargo, se concentró, cargó su cuerno con abundante magia, y cuando divisó al rey a pocos metros de ella, lanzó el rayo más potente que fue capaz. Su ofensiva tuvo éxito, ya que aplastó al enemigo contra el muro de una casa, aturdiéndolo.

Instantáneamente, se giró al oír galopar a alguien detrás de ella.

—¡NO! — farfulló al ver a sus amigas, inmóviles en el suelo. Delante estaban los cinco guardias que no habían podido abatir, mucho más feroces que antes.

Fue por esa leve distracción que no pudo esquivar el golpe de magia en su nuca. Al darse la vuelta, enfrentó la visión más horrorosa que había contemplado en toda la noche, entretanto sus cascos, sus alas, iban endureciéndose.

Si le quedaba alguna duda de que ese en realidad no era el rey Sombra, allí la tenía: los estragos de su ataque mágico habían quemado la piel gris, dejando debajo de ella un tejido negro y de aspecto muy raro, que escurría una viscosidad verdosa. Le había destrozado media cara al impostor, revelando una apariencia distinta, enfermiza. Caminaba hacia ella, de frente, con su mirada fija. Del lado dañado de su cara se apreciaban dos ojos en vez de uno…

— _Deberías haber aprendido, Twilight Sparkle, que la apariencia no es sincera…_

Diciendo esto, la piel del impostor comenzó a cambiar, tornándose de un color lavanda, de abajo hacia arriba.

— _Mi problema no es con ustedes por ahora_ — la voz le sonaba alterada, como si pasara lentamente de un grave gutural a un suave agudo — _pero cuando acabe con Chrysalis y haya reformado a mi raza, ustedes verán nacer a una nueva generación de changelings._

A este punto, el ciclo de transformación se había completado, y el Nega-changeling era ahora Twilight Sparkle.

—¡Cóm-mo… es… posss…! — musitó la paralizada yegua, rendida en el suelo.

A pesar de la inmovilidad, las seis ponis permanecían conscientes, por lo tanto podían ver lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nega-Twilight llamó a sus soldados, los cuales rápidamente adquirieron las formas de Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy. Dándoles un guiño de ojos, se fueron de allí, directo a encontrarse con Chrysalis y su horda de simuladores en las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

Pronto, todo quedó sumido en el silencio.

Un dragoncito salió de su escondite detrás de su estatua. Corrió hacia sus amigas, comprobó que no podía hacer nada por ellas, soltó un par de lágrimas, y fue a buscar algo con qué armarse, para correr tras la pista de las impostoras.

*Todas las frases citadas aquí provienen de la canción "La apariencia no es sincera" de la banda Héroes del Silencio.

**No queda mucho para el final de este fanfic.


	5. Asedio

**#5: Asedio**

Un pesado silencio envolvía la noche, y las hordas de cambiantes contemplaban la ciudad cristalina, tan cercana que casi podían tocarla. Su avance fue pausado por una extraña oleada que inmovilizó de repente a todos, y la reina, ante tal fenómeno, terminaba de elaborar su estrategia final. En vano conseguía sacar información de su prisionero, que seguía alelado por el ataque del monstruo desconocido, pero su nerviosismo e intentos de recuperar el habla se incrementaron drásticamente.

La cosa no pintaba bien. El Imperio reluciente que conocía no refulgía tanto en la oscuridad, y todo parecía sumergido en una calma soporífera. Era extraño porque, por lo menos ella, se esperaba que los recibieran con todo un ejército rodeando la ciudad, listo para hacerles frente. Sin embargo, el sitio estaba muerto.

―Seguro es una estrategia barata. Pretenden hacernos caer como chorlitos, haciendo como si no supieran que vamos a invadirlos… ― dijo Chrysalis.

No obstante, pronto seis puntos de colores se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos. La reina esbozó una sonrisa: a pesar de su poder, los ponis nunca dejaban de ser patéticos. ¿Pretendían esas seis tontas potrancas acabar con todo un ejército de changelings? Como si la última vez hubieran salido victoriosas…

La princesita morada encabezaba al grupo, y fue la primera en hablar cuando el grupo llegó al frente.

―¡Ríndete, Chrysalis, no tienes oportunidad contra nosotras!

―Ja, ¿eso creen? ¿Y cómo se supone que van a detener a mis súbditos?

Twilight Sparkle tenía una mirada casi siniestra cuando retrucó a la reina.

―No, la pregunta es: ¿cómo nos van a detener a _nosotras_?

Y a una señal de su casco, sus amigas saltaron directo a la batalla, colándose entre las grandes masas de ponis insecto y dando inicio al enfrentamiento. Otro detalle que, en lo que los cambiantes conocían a sus enemigas, no encajaba mucho. Pero pronto descubrirían que su _modus operandi_ había cambiado drásticamente.

Por su parte, Twilight lanzó un rayo contra la reina, para llamar su atención. Alzando el vuelo, le dirigió una mirada de burla, diciéndole: " _A que no me atrapas, señora Cucaracha_ ". Eso no tardó en enfurecer a la villana, quien batió sus transparentes alas y respondió con la misma cortesía a la alicornio lavanda, pero ésta invocó un escudo para repeler el ataque.

El contraataque de la estudiante de Celestia no se hizo esperar, usando los hechizos más fuertes, y con una puntería y velocidad tal que sólo aumentaban la fiereza de Chrysalis, gruñendo de odio y deseando dar muerte a semejante alimaña.

Ambas oponentes se iban alejando de la melee desatada entre las heroínas de Equestria y los changelings.

―¡Ya va siendo hora de que te derrote de una vez por todas, Twilight Sparkle! Ya me di cuenta de que estás sola en esto, y por esto mismo, no tardarás en caer.

―No estés tan segura. Te vencí y te eché de Equestria varias veces, nada me impedirá que lo haga de nuevo.

―¿Y con la ayuda de quién? Porque no veo que tu querida "cuñada" ni sus soldados estén aquí ayudándote, y tus amigas seguramente habrán caído ante los cascos de los míos.

― _No necesito la ayuda de nadie para vencerte_ ― contestó Twilight entre dientes, mientras sus ojos parecían adquirir una leve tonalidad verde. Sin embargo, su expresión parecía denotar que disfrutaba esa escena, especialmente la exasperación de la reina.

―¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que tengo a tu hermano cautivo... otra vez? ― preguntó Chrysalis, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Eso agarró con la guardia baja a Twilight, que descendió por unos momentos a la nieve. Sus cascos se hundieron apenas en el manto blanco.

―¿Shining Armor? ¿Cómo lo _encontraste_? ― preguntó, pero su tono de voz no transmitía realmente tanta preocupación. Como si fingiera que le preocupaba seriamente.

―Atrapado en una cueva, como si algo lo hubiera atacado, prisionero en una especie de crisálida. Lo más interesante… es que está imposibilitado de hacer nada, y mientras esté en mi poder, te conviene rendirte ante mí.

Aquella era la extorsión perfecta, y Chrysalis estaba casi segura de que funcionaría, que la tonta princesa elegiría recuperar a su hermano en vez de jugar a la heroína otra vez. La observó, ufana, bajando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos. Pero en vez de exigir la liberación de Shining Armor o de usar una táctica desesperada, la poni sonrió de manera tenebrosa, y en su mirada había de todo, menos una auténtica preocupación por el unicornio. Había como una mezcla de lascivia y seguridad en sí misma, que la reina de los changelings no sabía cómo interpretar. El tono de la voz de la princesa se agravó ligeramente al hablar de nuevo.

― _Vaya, vaya, Chrysalis… Para ser una criatura que se alimenta de amor, estás llena de odio, y eso es…_ _ **exquisito**_ _._

―¿Qué dices? ― preguntó la reina, confundida por esa respuesta ― ¿No te interesa salvar a tu "hermanito"? ― el estupor comenzó a hacerle mella, como si por primera vez tuviera un asomo de miedo hacia aquella alicornio ― ¡¿Qué sabes tú de odio?! ― le espetó bruscamente.

La yegua de crin verde se adelantó dos pasos, enfrentando a Twilight. En sus enfrentamientos anteriores había podido sentir el aura de armonía que emanaba de esa poni, como una especie de flujo de energía perfectamente reconocible para cualquier criatura mágica, especialmente una que se alimentaba de sentimientos. Pero ni su esencia ni su comportamiento se reflejaban en la poni a la que supuestamente debían reflejar. Algo, en los más hondo del negro subconsciente de Chrysalis, despertó alarmadamente. Un instinto que había reprimido por muchos años, y al que en muy pocas ocasiones había hecho caso. Pero ahora podía sentirlo, sentía... _miedo_. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta, y tarde, de que no estaba peleando con la Princesa de la Amistad.

― _Ahora tienes_ _ **miedo**_ _, y eso es más exquisito aún._ ― dijo nega-Twilight, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, y tan fija y profundamente que la changeling sentía como si le hurgaran en el alma.

Sin embargo, la reina se negaba a ceder, a mostrar debilidad delante de su mayor enemiga, no importaba si todo eso no era más que una estrategia para intimidarla.

―Eso es lo que tú crees, fastidiosa poni. ¡Nadie puede asustar a la reina de los changelings! ― respondió iracunda, irguiéndose con todo su orgullo.

― _Es dulce ver cómo intentas negarlo, Chrysalis. Pero te diré lo que le dije a otra poni hace rato: a esta altura del partido, deberías haber aprendido…_ _ **que la apariencia no es sincera.**_

Tal era la perplejidad de la presa, que ésta no pudo prever el ataque del depredador. La yegua negra sólo alcanzó a ver una poderosa luz verde, y lo siguiente fue sentirse arrastrada hacia atrás con gran violencia, para finalmente golpear contra algo duro, que resultó ser una columna. Tras el choque, un gran aturdimiento y un terrible dolor en toda la espalda le impidieron comprender rápidamente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cuando estuvo de nuevo sobre sus agujereados cascos, veía todo borroso, más pudo distinguir seis coloridos cuerpos repartidos en un piso opaco. Oía una especie de chillidos, provenientes de las ponis paralizadas, y luego de aclararse su vista, reconoció a las que supuestamente debían estar peleando contra las hordas de ponis cambiantes.

En la que se detuvo por mayor tiempo fue en Twilight Sparkle, que desde su posición petrificada le devolvía la mirada con ojos muy asustados. No tenía sentido. ¡Había estado peleando con ella hacia unos escasos segundos! ¡Y sus fastidiosas amigas estaban en el campo de batalla con…! No podía entenderlo. " _¿Qué diablos ocurre? ¿Qué significa todo esto?_ " pensó la reina, pasando la mirada de una a otra de las portadoras de la armonía.

―¿Q-qué… qué están tratando de hacer?

Ninguna le respondió, dada su inmovilidad y su incapacidad de responder.

― _¿Qué crees que puedan hacer seis ponis inmovilizadas?_ ― dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Chrysalis se volteó, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, con otra Twilight Sparkle, volando a unos metros de ella, con una expresión soberbia y mordaz. Un intenso resplandor verde emanaba de sus ojos, contrastando con el violeta de sus iris.

―¡Tú! ― gritó en un hilo de voz. Ya casi no podía dominar el miedo que recorría su ser.

― _Sí, yo, Chrysalis._ ― la Nega-Twilight no se molestaba en mostrar su verdadero carácter, mirando con desprecio a la reina de los changelings, y su voz había adquirido un matiz más gutural ― _Seguro te preguntarás qué ocurre aquí, y la respuesta es muy simple:_ _ **yo te superé.**_ _Derroté y suplanté a un capitán, sometí todo este imperio en un par de días, y acabé con estas seis ponis en un zas._ ― agregó, señalando cada cosa que nombraba ― _Y nadie puede ayudarlas ahora. Ni siquiera a ti…_

―¿Ni a mí? ¿Qué quieres decir?

El ceño de nega-Twilight se endureció. Permanecía aleteando en el aire, que se volvía cada vez más frío.

― _No me ayudaste cuando caí en el charco contaminado. No te importó nada perder a uno de tus súbditos. Por eso, no habrá nadie que te ayude a ti, para defenderte de mí..._ _ **y una vez que yo sea rey de los changelings, los llevaré a una gloria mayor de la que tú les diste**_ _._

La reina retrocedió. Sentía una mezcla de ira e impotencia, ya que empezaba a comprender el embrollo en el que estaba envuelta.

―¿Rey…?

― _Así es…_ ― respondió Nega-Twilight, alejándose un poco, adoptando una pose de triunfo ― _¡Porque yo soy…_!

Chrysalis no pudo dar crédito a lo que vieron sus ojos, y probablemente tampoco las ponis inmovilizadas. La piel lavanda se transformó en una piel negra, mucho más oscura que la de la reina de los changelings. En su lomo, en su pecho, en la parte de frontal de su cabeza y en la parte inferior de sus cascos se formó un tejido cartilaginoso de color ocre, como el caparazón de los cascarudos. A la luz de la luna emitía resplandores de color bronce. Detrás de la parte visible de sus patas se veían pequeñas espinas. Sus alas nervadas y largas, sin ninguna presencia de los agujeros en las alas de los changelings comunes, estaban protegidas cada una por una ante-ala del mismo tejido, fino y duro. El cuello, algo más largo de lo normal, exhibía unas largas púas, a modo de crin, y sobre éste se sostenía una cabeza terrible, con lo que parecían dos antenas saliendo por ambos costados, o bien podían ser sus orejas. Sobre la frente se lucía un cuerno ancho, con la punta roja, y bajó éste, dos pares de ojos verdes, de fondo rojo. El par superior era más grande que el inferior. Finalmente, una poderosa mandíbula, llena de diminutos dientes, y dos enormes colmillos. Su cola, entretanto, era como la de un escorpión, con un delgado aguijón en la punta. Tal era la abominación en la que se había convertido aquel ex súbdito de Chrysalis, caído en un charco negro junto al extraño insecto que lo había picado.

― **¡...el Nega-Changeling! ¡Heretic Anthem! Y una vez que acabe contigo, Chysalis, me uniré a mis hordas y arrasaremos con Equestria.**

―¡¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos se unirán a ti?! ¡Serán siempre fieles a mí! ¿Qué clase de alimento podrías darles? ― Chrysalis hacía acopio de todo el coraje que podía, a pesar de la espantosa visión del Nega-Changeling. Sin embargo, se sentía algo debilitada, y su cuerpo aún resentía el golpe contra la columna.

― **Eso es lo que crees.** ― le contestó Nega ― **Y yo que tú, me calmaría, pues no sé si te has dado cuenta de que tu odio es mi alimento. ¡El odio, y también el terror! He esclavizado este imperio simplemente haciéndoles creer que su anterior rey había vuelto, y con resultados espectaculares. No voy a negar que tengo parte de su magia… El terror de todos estos ponis de cristal me ha fortalecido enormemente, y además me ha dado poder sobre ellos. Y como cereza para el pastel, mis primeros nega-changelings y yo fuimos a enfrentarnos a ustedes. No pude resistir la tentación de tomar la forma de Twilight Sparkle para gozar del intenso y auténtico odio que le tienes. Con ello, ¡has sellado tu propia muerte!**

Descendió al suelo con un aire triunfal, clavando sus cuatro ojos en Chrysalis.

― **Y por el alimento, no te preocupes. Les he otorgado a los primeros cinco negas, esos espías que enviaste aquí, el fluido reproductivo con el que morderán a sus hermanos y les transmitirán nuestros genes renovados, ¡así se transformarán en nega-changelings también!**

Esta tremenda revelación le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la reina de los changelings. Ahora lo entendía todo, ¡todo! Los recuerdos de los últimos sucesos se agolparon en su mente… Detrás de ella, las seis ponis inmovilizadas habrían temblado si no fuera por el veneno paralizante. Pero no se podía saber quién estaba más aterrada.

Sin embargo, la reina Chrysalis tomó una rápida determinación. Tenía que volver con los suyos, a cualquier costo, y al menos llevarse a los pocos súbditos que no hubieran sido transformados, mutados en monstruos, todavía. Era su deber y su responsabilidad como reina, y tenía la obligación de defender su corona hasta su último aliento. Por eso, hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por superar el trance en el que la había sumido el Nega-changeling, o Herethic Anthem, y batió sus alas en un parpadeo, rodeándolo.

― **Ah… pero si eres tan predecible…**

Dicho esto, el Nega-changeling echó a volar detrás de la reina. Ahora había empezado lo bueno.

―.―.―.―

Spike había encontrado un par de lanzas, un escudo y una pechera, y ya no pudo llevar más. Echó a correr pero, al entreabrir la puerta del palacio, vio algo que casi le heló la sangre. Chrysalis estaba delante, a unos metros, y frente a ella había un espantoso monstruo, como si alguien hubiese deformado, reformado o lo que fuese los rasgos de un changeling. Se quedó paralizado allí, y pudo notar que la reina changeling parecía bastante perturbada también. Ahora no le quedaban dudas: ésa era la terrible criatura que había suplantado a Shining Armor y causado todo ese horror en el Imperio de Cristal.

Decidió quedarse allí, amparado por la puerta, ya que temía muchísimo moverse y ser visto. El corazón le latía a mil, lo mismo que su mente procesaba rápido la información de su entorno, en busca de una estrategia de acción. Debía haber alguna forma de derrotar a ese monstruo sin exponerse a un contacto directo, mucho menos sin saber qué clase de poderes tenía.

" _Dulce Celestia… sin duda éste es uno de los peores seres a los que nos hemos enfrentado…_ " pensó Spike.

De repente, Chrysalis salió volando a gran velocidad, y el nega-changeling no tardó en seguirla. Eso quizá era la confirmación de que no estaban confabulados, lo que quedaba confirmado por lo que el tenebroso cambiante había dicho antes de tomar la apariencia de Twilight y marcharse. ¿Entonces todo esto era contra Chrysalis? ¿Qué tenían los changelings que ver con eso?

Había muchas preguntas que responder, pero poco tiempo para actuar. De modo que ni bien el camino estuvo despejado, el bebé dragón abandonó sigilosamente su puesto. A su alrededor estaba todo vacío y silencioso, salvo por un murmullo que se oía a lo lejos. No había ningún poni de cristal. Sólo se hallaban las mane 6 tiradas en el suelo, su pelaje estaba perlado de sudor, y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta la escena que habían presenciado. Algunas habían cerrado los ojos, quizá estaban desmayadas, como Rarity y Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash y Applejack tenían miradas tensas, y por momentos cerraban los ojos, como si intentaran forzar su estado de inmovilidad. Twilight parpadeaba con mucha frecuencia, y respiraba agitadamente. Se podía deducir que razonaba lo visto. La boca se le contraía en una mueca. Pinkie Pie, incluso inmóvil, parecía inquieta, pues su pelaje y su crin se revolvían, tal vez ella también estuviese luchando con la parálisis.

Spike no soportaba verlas sufrir de esa manera, así que se le ocurrió aconsejarles algo. Era de vital importancia.

―Chicas, no gasten sus fuerzas de esa manera. No sé cuándo podrán moverse de nuevo, pero estoy seguro de que cuando pase el efecto necesitarán mucha energía.

Por el cambio en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que Rainbow no parecía estar de acuerdo pero Applejack sí, Rarity y Fluttershy no dieron señales de haberlo oído, Pinkie se tranquilizó un poco, pero Twilight se notaba preocupada al extremo. Spike no necesitaba que hablaran para que se diera cuenta de lo que cada una pensaba.

―Tranquilas, no vayan a pensar que voy a cometer una locura. Lástima que no tengo pluma y papel, podría enviarles una carta a las princesas… pero tengo la impresión de que ellas vendrán sin que las llamen… Veré si puedo ir a hacer algo. A lo mejor encuentro a Shining. Pero no se preocupen por mí, me mantendré al margen lo más posible.

Besó a Twilight en la mejilla y acarició su melena, como si se despidiera.

―No te aflijas por mí, Twi. Sólo relájate. ― le dijo cariñosamente ― Llegaremos al fondo de esto, todavía no estamos vencidos.

Hizo un gesto a las demás, y corrió a escabullirse entre los edificios silenciosos y en penumbras. No sabía de dónde le salía tanto coraje. Mientras tanto, una densa niebla se levantaba sobre la ciudad imperial. Reinaba una fantasmagórica calma. El pequeño dragón sentía un vacío en el estómago, pero no era por hambre. Aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía o podía hacer. Pero intentaba no dejarse dominar por el miedo.

Miró hacia arriba mientras se ocultaba en la sombra de una esquina. Por entre las nubes grises asomaban rayos de luna. La noche avanzaba, y su oscuridad se sumaba al espectral escenario del imperio y sus alrededores. A medida que se alejaba de la urbanización, crecía un ruido de gritos y sonidos antinaturales. Más allá, hacia el negro horizonte cortejado por oscuras montañas, miríadas de manchas negras se revolvían sobre el blanco suelo cubierto de nieve.

Spike sintió que no podía seguir.

―.―.―.―.―

A las afueras, una tremenda lucha se efectuaba entre los changelings y los nega-changelings, que no la tenían muy fácil al ser ellos cinco contra un batallón, dado que eran los únicos que podían transformar a los otros. No obstante, eran feroces luchadores, y a cada cual que mordían se excitaba más su sed y su violencia, y no iban a ceder un ápice, pues querían que su amo se mostrase orgulloso al ver que habían hecho bien el trabajo que les había ordenado hacer.

Las mordeduras debían ser muy específicas, el punto predilecto era la yugular. Una vez que inyectaban la linfa transformadora en la sangre de la víctima, ésta era presa de horribles convulsiones, y quedaba fuera de batalla momentáneamente. Con cada convulsión, su cuerpo iba sufriendo una lenta y dolorosa metamorfosis, mientras se revolvía gritando entre la nieve. El proceso finalizaba una vez que el nuevo nega-changeling asumía la "nueva conciencia", reconociendo inmediatamente a Herethic Anthem como su líder. Acto siguiente, se levantaba e inmediatamente iba a socorrer a alguno de los negas principales, ayudándolos en su tarea.

Pronto, una cuarta parte del ejército de Chrysalis ya había sido cambiada, pero el resto no se rendía. A pesar de que no estaba su reina para dictarles la retirada o no, se organizaron como pudieron y determinaron que, de no haber una probable cura para los infectados, lo mejor de todo sería matarlos, ya que estaban traicionando a su reina. Y un traidor merecía la muerte.

Sin embargo, los traidores estaban dotados de habilidades nuevas, y contaban con ellas y el pavor que producía su imagen para avanzar. Eran huesos muy duros de roer, y a cada momento un nuevo poni insecto se unía a las hordas de los negas.

Mientras tanto, un bulto blanco se escurría en la nieve, mimetizándose con ésta para no ser visto. A cada momento recuperaba el dominio sobre sus miembros, pero se movía con cautela. Necesitaba llegar hasta los lindes de la ciudad, y allí, un poco más a salvo de todo ese jaleo, podría ir a socorrer a las ponis. No tenía ni idea de en qué estado se encontraban, temía mucho que fuera tarde. De tanto en tanto echaba un ojo a la batalla de los cambiantes, y deseaba que se extendiera todo lo posible. Necesitaba tiempo…


	6. Victoria

**6 - Victoria**

—¡Mis súbditos, escúchenme! — clamó la reina, levantando la voz cuanto pudo, casi horrorizada al ver la masacre que se desplegaba en el campo, donde la mayoría de los changelings habían sido ya infectados, y los que no, pusieron su atención en ella como pudieron, lo cual dejó a muchos a merced de los negas — ¡Tenemos que retirarnos de inm…!

Chrysalis no pudo terminar con su orden, pues fue impactada por un rayo que la desestabilizó en su vuelo, haciéndola chocar contra la fría nieve. No obstante, reaccionó rápido girándose cuando Nega-changeling volvió a cargar contra ella, y donde apenas había estado unos segundos antes, quedó un hoyo causado por la magia del adversario. La reina estuvo sobre sus cuatro cascos enseguida, y se dispuso a devolver el ataque, casi dando en el blanco, pues el nega se retiró, veloz. Permanecieron por unos segundos mirándose fijo. Pese a la oscuridad reinante, ambos contendientes estaban acostumbrados a ver en penumbras.

Nuevamente Chrysalis intentó dirigirse a sus súbditos para encabezar la retirada, volando rauda para alejarse del Nega, pero éste no le perdió pisada en su vuelo. Al mirar por sobre su hombro, alcanzó a moverse a la izquierda, viendo pasar el rayo verde a pocos centímetros de ella. " _¡Maldita sea, no me deja en paz_!" rezongó la reina changeling, luego de otros dos intentos fallidos de captar a sus tropas, hasta que finalmente decidió confrontar al que pretendía usurpar su corona.

—¡Peleen con todas sus fuerzas y maten a cuantos puedan, ya no tienen cura! ¡Y los que estén heridos, traten de ponerse a resguardo! ¡Yo me les uniré pronto!

Ni Celestia ni Twilight Sparkle habían podido vencerla, y obviamente no permitiría ser derrotada por un changeling sublevado devenido en monstruo. Jamás se lo perdonaría si eso ocurriera.

— _No creo que te queden muchos súbditos a estas alturas_ — dijo Heretic Anthem con un tono de soberbia y malicia. — _¡Enfréntame y pelea, y después dispondrás de la vida o la muerte de mis súbditos!_

Aquellas palabras bastaron para exacerbar y terminar de sacar el lado más salvaje de la reina changeling, olvidándose de todo lo demás, y centrándose únicamente en acabar con el Nega-changeling. A un mismo segundo, cada uno preparó una carga mágica y la lanzó contra su rival: ambas chocaron entre sí, como en un juego de fuerzas, intentando imponerse la una sobre la otra, contrastando sus colores; mientras que la magia de Chrysalis era de un verde esmeralda brillante, la del Nega-changeling era de un verde oscuro, apagado, y con vetas de púrpura. Lentamente, se fue sobreponiendo el segundo sobre la primera, y ésta debió echarse a un costado cuando ya no pudo sostener su ofensiva.

— _¿Eso es todo lo que tiene la gran Reina de los Changelings?_

Chrysalis sólo gruñó. Esperó a que nega diera el siguiente ataque para rodearlo y darle una embestida por el costado, lo cual funcionó en parte ya que consiguió herirle en el lomo, cerca de un ala. Sin embargo, eso la expuso demasiado, un movimiento casi involuntario de la pata delantera del nega le produjo varios cortes en el hombro y la cara, con las púas que traía en la parte posterior. Heretic dio una dentellada a la reina, si bien no pudo alcanzar su cuello logró asirla de la crin con los dientes, y entonces comenzó a zarandearla, igual que un perro zarandea su juguete. No obstante, ella se esforzó por no perder el equilibrio, y retrocedió lo más que pudo. El resultado fue que ambos quedaron girando en una especie de baile grotesco, hasta que finalmente se desprendieron los mechones de la melena de la reina.

— _Deberías lavarte la crin con más frecuencia_ — comentó Heretic Anthem, escupiendo los mechones.

La reina no le hizo caso, ni a él ni a las heridas leves que había sufrido. Notó unas colinas de nieve a su costado, y rápidamente les lanzó un rayo para deshacerlas y levantar la nieve, cristalizándola en miles de copos filosos. El Nega-changeling tuvo dificultades para esquivarlos a todos. A pesar de su exoesqueleto protegido, algunos cristales le produjeron rasguños en las zonas más expuestas y en las alas, lo que le impidió concentrarse en la reina, quien, cada vez más embravecida, utilizó su telequinesis para desprender grandes trozos de suelo, lanzándolos todos a la vez, y complementándolos con más nieve tomada de los alrededores.

Los nega-changelings, cuando ya no quedaba a quien más convertir, y viendo que su amo era atacado, se dirigieron hacia allí para defenderlo. Chrysalis entonces emitió un gran brillo de su cuerno para confundirlos, lo cual tuvo su buen efecto. Enseguida tomó la forma de Heretic Anthem, haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: suplantar. Se le había ocurrido repentinamente una buena estrategia.

— _Súbditos queridos, ya he vencido a la reina_ — declaró — _¡Acompáñenme a tomar el Imperio de Cristal!_

La horda, recuperada del flash, la miraba inmóvil, como si dudara de seguir su orden. En ese instante, reapareció el Nega-changeling original, vociferando:

— _¡No te servirá esta artimaña! ¡Primero intenta destruirme antes de tomar mi lugar!_

— _¡No lo escuchen, es obvio que Chrysalis no ha podido aceptar su derrota y ahora intenta suplantarme!_ — replicó la simuladora, pero los nega-changelings no parecían muy convencidos.

— _Si vas a robarme mi corona, ya que no tiene sentido ahora defender la tuya, tendrás que pelear como corresponde. Y si pretendes ganarte el respeto de mis muchachos, tendrás que obligarlos a que te obedezcan._

Chrysalis no vaciló, y continuó intentando arengar a los negas.

— _¡Vamos, mis feroces súbditos! ¡No duden de mis palabras, yo soy su verdadero líder, Heretic Anthem, y a mí deben obedecerme!_

Pero las hordas de changelings monstruosos se la quedaban mirando, como si no le entendieran, y ella trataba de no desesperarse. Algunos apenas se movieron, adelantando lo que parecían sus narices, moviendo las antenas que les habían crecido. ¿Por qué vacilaban tanto? Por otro lado, el nega-changeling original permanecía muy tranquilo y sonriente, como si no le preocupara en realidad que la simuladora sublevara a sus huestes contra él, por lo que Chrysalis sospechaba que no había nada bueno en eso.

— _¿A qué esperan? ¡Cumplan mis órdenes y acaben con el falso líder, y así nos dirigiremos victoriosos al Imperio de Cristal!_

Por un instante, los negas obedecieron, volviéndose amenazadores hacia Heretic Anthem. Sin embargo, éste sólo rió a todo pulmón, y emitió una serie de chillidos imperceptibles, captando la atención del enjambre.

— _¡No lo escuchen!_ — vociferó Chrysalis.

— _Pues ya han oído al líder: acaben con la falsa reina._ — dicho esto, todos los negas aletearon y rodearon a la simuladora, que los veía con ojos casi espantados. Aquellos millares de pares de ojos la observaban con una ferocidad que ni siquiera los antiguos changelings lograban expresar — _¿Te crees que es tan fácil suplantarme? Qué pobre espectáculo, y pensar que habías suplantado casi con éxito a una princesa alicornio, y a otros tantos mandatarios. Pero bueno, todo reinado tiene su auge y también su caída. Acepta morir a cascos de los tuyos, Chrysalis, que no es tan deshonroso como morir a los cascos de los enemigos._

—¡Eso nunca! — exclamó la reina, volviendo a su forma original.

A una señal, todos los nega-changelings se echaron sobre Chrysalis, que se vio envuelta de pronto en una maraña de dientes, púas, cascos y lenguas con mal aliento, pero los repelió con un escudo de fuerza expansiva. Luego lanzó un hechizo aturdidor para cargar contra la segunda oleada, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba una tercera, enfilando hacia poniente. Estaba en una seria desventaja, ya que la superaban en número, y para colmo no podía hallar sitio en el cual resguardarse, aunque de todas formas eso no le serviría. Los sublevados no le perdían rastro, y ella no tenía ojos para todos, de modo que mientras se quitaba a dos o tres de un costado, otros cuantos le atacaban por el otro, mordiéndole o rasguñándole. No obstante, no parecían tener mayor interés en matarla, sólo herirla.

Ahora sí, nada le daba más asco que la degeneración en la que ese maldito había sumido a su pueblo. Ese aspecto de cucarachas, ese par de ojos extra de coloración roja, las innecesarias antenas, toda esa estética morbosa y retorcida dejaba atrás la apariencia intimidante que tenían los changelings. Era horrible hasta para ella. Y además, el odio y el terror no le parecían tan deliciosos o nutritivos como el amor. En todos sus años como Reina de los simuladores, jamás se había imaginado que la corrupción de los ponis insecto pudiera provenir de uno de los suyos. Era algo que no podía aceptar. Y menos que alguien intentara destronarla…

—¡Cobarde, si quieres la corona, ven y tómala tú mismo! — farfulló a viva voz, tratando de sobreponerse a los zumbidos de los negas — ¡Una raza changeling como la tuya no tiene ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir en Equestria!

— _¿Ah, sí? ¡Déjenla!_ — ordenó Heretic Anthem, y se regodeó al ver a Chrysalis toda llena de marcas — _¿Y qué te hace pensar que el amor los hizo más fuertes?_

—Es mucho más sencillo encontrar amor en Equestria que odio. ¡Sólo tuviste suerte en este imperio apelando a un hecho del pasado!

— _Olvidas que los ponis son tan proclives a odiar lo mismo que a amar. Además, donde no haya odio, seguro habrá temor. Y nos expandiremos más allá de Equestria, en el exterior es moneda fácil._

—No vas a sacar nada del exterior.

— _¿Y a ti qué te importa? Ya no queda nadie que pueda seguirte. Créeme, llevaré a mi raza a la gloria, y seremos los más temidos del mundo. ¡Piensa que podría ser peor! ¡Imagínate que Twilight Sparkle o cualquier poni invadiera tu reino y convenciera a tus súbditos de compartir el amor en vez de robarlo, y se transformaran todos en unas mariquitas con cuernos de escarabajo y colores chillones y extravagantes! ¿No sería eso mucho más degradante?_

—Yo sé que eso jamás ocurriría. — replicó Chrysalis, que aunque en el fondo pensaba que era cierto, no quería darle la razón a Heretic Anthem. Y acompañó su respuesta con una serie de rayos, con los cuales se reanudó la pelea.

Esta nueva fase de la contienda sacó a relucir las habilidades mágicas más impresionantes de ambos contendientes. Chysalis utilizó un conjuro de multiplicación, creando seis copias de ella cuyos ataques el Nega-changeling a duras penas podía esquivar todos juntos, y cuando podía, lanzaba su veneno paralizante sobre alguna, que se desvanecía al instante, para intentar paralizar a la verdadera. Cuando acabó con tres, decidió igualar las cosas y realizó a su vez el mismo conjuro multiplicador, de modo que había cuatro Chrysalis y cuatro Heretics, que recurrían tanto a la magia como a los ataques corporales, y por ello, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que quedaran los contendientes originales.

Anthem disfrutaba la pelea, pero comenzaba a cansarse. Y eso no era todo, ya que notó que no quedaba mucho para el alba, lo que significaba dos cosas. En primer lugar, el levantamiento del sol, cuya luz le hacía gran daño; lo había descubierto fortuitamente, cuando pasó por un sector de las cuevas subterráneas donde se colaban los rayos solares, y entonces sintió cómo le calcinaba las zonas expuestas y dañaba su exoesqueleto, además de que sentía freírse sus ojos. Era menester que todo aquello acabara, entonces, antes de que amaneciera, o tanto él como su facción lo sufrirían horrorosamente. Y a eso se sumaba, en segundo lugar, la posible interferencia de las princesas de Canterlot y su soldadesca.

Por su parte, Chrysalis no tenía otra cosa en mente más que derrotar al changeling sublevado, a pesar de que no supiera cómo manejaría todo después. También la fatiga empezaba a hacerle mella, pero no se detenía ni un minuto, sin preocuparse por el cielo nocturno que pronto se aclararía con el descenso de la luna y el ascenso del sol. Ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza preocuparse por si llegaban Celestia o Luna, le tenía sin cuidado en realidad.

En un momento, Chrysalis logró cegarlo y embestirlo con fuerza, provocando que cayera en un montón de nieve. Apresuradamente, se le paró encima, inmovilizándole la cabeza y los cascos, mientras con uno de sus cascos le presionaba el abdomen para que no pudiera respirar bien. Le apuntó con su cuerno, que brillaba con un intenso tono verde, listo para freírlo vivo.

—Esto se acaba hoy. Nunca tendrás mi corona, no por nada nací siendo la Reina de los Changelings, y si muero, todos morirán conmigo. Pero no aceptaré que sigan a un chiflado como tú, por muy evolucionado que estés. Estos changelings no tienen futuro siguiéndote a ti y a tu locura. Después de todo, tu problema es contra mí.

— _Eso fue en un principio. Pero la verdad, luego se me hizo más una ambición._

—¿Entonces fue planeado lo de caerte en la ciénaga de esas cavernas? — preguntó Chrysalis, sintiéndose triunfal al haber desenmascarado al conspirador, capaz de hacerse un mutante sólo por poder.

— _Tal vez… aunque no voy a negar que fue lo mejor que me pasó._

—Pronto vas a descubrir que fue lo peor, pues no te sirvió de nada. Te sepultaré aquí, en la misma nieve, y si los ponis te descubren, no serás más que un pobre experimento fallido. Tuviste tu momento de gloria, pero es tan efímero como tu reinado.

— _Sé que, en lo más profundo de usted, Majestad, sabe que fui un excelente estratega. Y siente que sería un desperdicio matarme. Por eso, creo que hay otra forma de resolver este conflicto._

—Para mí no, sólo puede haber una Reina de los Changelings.

— _No lo discuto, pero aún si me vencieras, todos los changelings han sido transformados a la nueva raza. ¿Cómo harás para dominarlos a todos sin que te devoren en el intento?_

—Soy su reina, desde hace mucho tiempo tengo autoridad sobre ellos, y hallaré el modo de que me obedezcan. Puedo hallar el modo en que vuelvan a la normalidad.

— _Ten en cuenta que ahora tienen necesidades diferentes, y deberás acoplarte a ellas. Ya no es posible revertir lo que se ha hecho._

—¡Ja! ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro?

— _No podrías hacerlo sola, te verías obligada a pedir ayuda a los ponis, pues son expertos en purificación, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que ambos querríamos evitar esa tontería. Los ponis son nuestros enemigos comunes, ¿no?_

Toda esa conversación se sentía fuera de lugar para Chrysalis, que no sabía a qué esperaba para dar el golpe final. Pero algo en lo que decía Heretic Anthem le llamaba la atención, y quería saber a dónde pretendía llegar.

— _Cuando me dejaste caer, sin condolerte lo más mínimo por mí, sentí el odio más grande en mi vida como changeling. Creo que fue eso lo que me transformó en esto. Nunca me habría imaginado que la sed de venganza fuera tan especial, tan dulce, tan irremisiblemente alcanzable. Morir odiando a la Reina, nada bonito para un changeling. Pero aún teniendo esta nueva vida, esta nueva forma de ver la vida, una parte de mí, pequeña pero existente, todavía es changeling, y te guarda algo de estima. Entonces, he pensado que lleguemos a un trato que nos beneficie a ambos. Siempre fuiste la única reina que tuvieron los changelings, la única "madre", si se quiere…_

—¡Ve al grano! — lo conminó Chrysalis, amenazándolo con su cuerno.

— _Ciertamente sólo habrá una reina de changelings, aunque serías la Reina de los Nega-changelings si decidieras unirte a mí, unirte a la nueva raza. Sería como empezar de nuevo. Forjar una mejor generación entre los dos. La unión de la sangre vieja con la sangre nueva. Sólo piénsalo, no perderías tu corona, sólo tendrías que… "cambiar" el enfoque, nada más. Esto es lo que te ofrezco, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?_

Era una propuesta inesperada.

-.-.-.-

Al ver todo el jaleo que se había producido en la oscuridad entre los changelings y aquellos… "changelings corruptos", Spike estaba atemorizado e inseguro. Se resguardaba en la penumbra de unos muros en el límite de la ciudad, observando cómo esas criaturas luchaban y se resistían unas a otras. Los que caían, mordidos, se retorcían en la nieve, entre espasmos que con sólo verlos producían pavor, iban mutando, adquiriendo las características de sus atacantes, y una vez que se completaba la metamorfosis, se unían al bando contrario. Todo esto le producía horror al pequeño dragón, que pese a no simpatizar con los changelings, sentía que los mutantes podían ser mucho más peligrosos.

" _Debo ser valiente, debo ser valiente, debo ser valiente_ " se alentaba a sí mismo, " _por Twilight, por Rarity, por todas las chicas, por la princesa Cadence, por los ponis del Imperio de Cristal_ ". A lo lejos, una serie de destellos verdes llamaron su atención, y entonces vio a Chrysalis peleando con aquel ser monstruoso que había tomado la forma de Twilight, y previamente, la de Shining Armor…

" _¡Shining Armor!"_ recordó de repente. ¿Dónde podría estar? Necesitaba encontrarlo, pero no sabía dónde buscar. Si había sido secuestrado por el "líder de los changeling corruptos", no podía estar muy lejos. Después de todo, había sido en las inmediaciones del Imperio que había sido atacado junto con sus soldados. ¿Pero cómo recorrer la zona sin quedar atrapado en esa batalla campal? Necesitaba escurrirse de alguna manera. Se fijó en la nieve, y pensó si habría una forma de pasar desapercibido con ella. Decidió intentarlo, cubriéndose de cuanta nieve pudo tomar del suelo, quedando camuflado como una especie de bola, aunque sobresalían de ella las puntas de las lanzas que traía. La verdad, era bastante incómodo moverse con toda esa nieve encima, mas no quedaba de otra. Caminaba unos pocos pasos, se detenía, daba otros pasos, se volvía a detener, y así, mientras echaba una breve ojeada alrededor.

A medida que se acercaba, notó que casi no quedaban changelings comunes, y que los mutantes se iban replegando, hasta que, cuando cesaron los ataques entre Chrysalis y su nuevo enemigo, la horda se había quedado lejos, con ellos. Fue cuando oyó unos gemidos cerca. " _¿Quién está ahí?_ " Spike temió que se tratara de algún changeling malherido o algo así. Los sonidos se repitieron, esta vez el bebé dragón pudo identificarlos, provenían de un poni, quien probablemente se encontraba unos metros a su izquierda. Con la misma lenta cautela, Spike se trasladó con su disfraz de _snowball_ hacia la dirección en la que oía al poni quejándose. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros, reconoció la melena de Shining Armor, que estaba medio enterrado en la nieve, pese a que venía arrastrándose un buen trecho.

—¡Shining! — exclamó Spike, sin poder evitar correr hacia él haciendo que se le cayera el blanco camuflaje.

—S-spike… Qué b-bueno verte… — saludó Shining, con cansancio.

—¿Qué te pasó? ¿Cómo estás? — preguntó el dragoncito, mientras dejaba las lanzas y el escudo para ayudar a levantarse al unicornio, lo cual fue algo complicado porque éste carecía de fuerza.

—Debemos… irnos. Llévame al imperio… Estoy bien. ¿Cómo e-están Twilight y… y Cadence? — preguntó Shining entre temblores.

—Pues…

Spike no sabía cómo contarle lo ocurrido en el castillo, ni lo que había visto antes de salir al campo abierto. No quería preocuparlo, ya que lo veía tan desmejorado. Shining se dio cuenta entonces de que nada iba bien, al ver la expresión que ponía el bebé dragón, y comprendiendo por qué este había venido solo y armado. No necesitaba más palabras.

—Vamos… vamos allá. Estamos en m-medio de... una guerra.

—¡¿Una guerra?! — gritó Spike, alarmado.

—Tranquilo, vamos, ayúdame… Creo que es una guerra entre… changelings — agregó el unicornio, al mirar hacia atrás.

Ambos se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, siempre chequeando la retaguardia para evitar ser sorprendidos por algún enemigo. No podían correr mucho, dado que Shining no terminaba de recuperarse del veneno paralizante que el Nega-changeling le había inyectado en forma de serpiente. Esto le explicó como pudo a Spike, quien a su vez lo puso al tanto de lo acontecido en el palacio, y cómo sospechaba que el Shining Armor que había vuelto de enfrentar a "Sombra" en los eriales, era en realidad un impostor.

—Maldito sea… — masculló Shining, al enterarse de lo que aquel monstruo le había hecho a Cadence, a Twilight, a sus amigas, y a todos los ponis de cristal, incluidos los guardias. Le hervía la sangre al pensar que él no había estado allí para proteger a todos, y se sentía en una enorme deuda con cada poni — No pudo creerlo… ¿de dónde salió ese… ese... ?

—Yo lo llamo "changeling mutante" — acotó Spike.

—"Changeling mutante" — repitió Shining — Sí, el nombre le queda. ¿De dónde rayos puede haber venido semejante monstruosidad?

—No lo sé… pero hoy ha demostrado que puede ser peor que Chrysalis.

—Y su objetivo… claramente es apoderarse de todos los changelings, y probablemente, acabar con la reina. En todo caso, debemos detenerlo, puede ser una amenaza peor para Equestria.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?

—No lo sé…

—¡Cuidado! — alertó Spike, al oír unos zumbidos y mirar hacia atrás. Dos changelings mutantes venían detrás de ellos, aleteando furiosamente.

Sin dudar, Shining encendió su cuerno y lanzó dos rayos hacia ellos, que fueron rápidos para esquivarlos. Spike asió el escudo, tomó una de las lanzas y le dio la otra al unicornio, quien conjuró a su vez un escudo para ambos, justo a tiempo para detener a los mutantes, que comenzaron a golpearlo.

—¿Cómo te sientes para pelear?

—Puedo decir que bien, me ha tocado batallar en situaciones más complejas, Spike. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Algo recuerdo de cuando jugábamos al entrenamiento contigo y con Twilight cuando éramos niños.

—Muy bien, ahora es en serio. Piensa que podrás ser por segunda vez el Héroe del Imperio de Cristal. Atento, que voy a remover el escudo…

Los dos se pusieron en guardia, lanzas preparadas. Shining quitó el escudo, usando enseguida un hechizo de teletransportación antes de que los mutantes cayeran sobre ellos, chocándose con el suelo nevado. Se levantaron rápidamente, siseando amenazadoramente, mostrando sus lenguas bífidas, ávidas de alimentarse de los sentimientos negativos del dragón y del unicornio.

Ante la nueva arremetida de los negas, Spike y Shining alzaron las lanzas, describiendo un semicírculo que hizo retroceder a sus oponentes, quienes abrieron la boca para proferir su veneno paralizante, pero Shining los golpeó con un hechizo repelente, haciéndolos retroceder otro tanto, mientras él y Spike retrocedían a su vez, hacia la ciudad. De esta manera, lograron mantener a raya a los nega-changelings, aunque era muy difícil herirlos con las lanzas, y en un momento, la lanza de Spike se quebró cuando éste intentó evitar que lo tragaran vivo. Shining le dio la suya, y se concentró en utilizar hechizos más potentes. Así descubrió que la luz los cegaba y los confundía, lo que podían aprovechar para golpearlos con más dureza. Pero aquellos changelings corrompidos no cesaban de atacar, eran resistentes, y sus presas no tenían ni el tiempo ni las fuerzas suficientes para estar luchando toda la noche.

—Escuchen, caballeros, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer en este momento… — dijo Shining, cuando los mutantes los acorralaron contra unos muros de cristal.

—Vuelvan mañana, cuando hayamos descansado. — agregó Spike, que se sentía muy agitado de tanto blandir la lanza y su modesto escudo. " _Debo hacer más ejercicio, o pedirle a Twilight que me deje venir con Shining a entrenar más seguido_ " pensó.

Pero entonces, sin previo aviso, los negas se retiraron. Lejos se notaba todo sospechosamente tranquilo.

-.-.-.-

—Es bueno saber que están bien. Lo siento… fui atrapado por esa cosa, y según lo que me dijo Spike, tomó mi forma para hacer de las suyas.

En el transcurso de aquellas horas angustiosas, las seis ponis paralizadas iban recuperando muy lentamente la movilidad, no así la posibilidad de articular sonidos coherentes. En quienes más se notaba la inquietud era en Rainbow Dash, que en vano se esforzaba por hacer algo, hasta que Spike y Shining le dijeron que se relajara, porque eso le haría peor. La mirada de la pegaso de melena arcoíris lo decía todo.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarlas? — se lamentó Spike, acariciando la melena de Twilight — Cuando a mí se me paraliza un músculo, suelo hacerme masajes. ¿Crees que sirvan los masajes?

—No pierdes nada con probarlo. No veo que las hayan mordido… creo que durará hasta mañana, con suerte. Yo debo encontrar a Cadence, ¿dónde la viste por última vez?

—Creo… que debe estar en el castillo. Twilight tuvo que pelear con ella, estaba muy fuera de sí.

—¿Qué?

Al oír eso, Shining echó a correr y traspuso la puerta del palacio. Corrió por los pasillos llamando a su amada, y en el camino no se encontró con nadie, algo que lo desesperaba. Había salido sin preguntarle a Spike si sabía más de la ubicación de la princesa del amor, pero la misma desesperación lo llevaría a recorrerse todo el palacio de cristal si era necesario.

—¡Cadence! ¡Cadence! Amor mío, ¿dónde estás?

Nada, su voz resonaba a los corredores sin producir respuesta alguna. Hasta que por fin llegó a un sitio donde había un derrumbe, y una ventana rota a un costado, y pensó que Cadence estaba al otro lado.

Entonces se oyó un grito lastimero que sacudió a todo el Imperio de Cristal.

—¡No, Cadence! ¡Aguanta, ya voy!

Sin dudar, y a pesar de su fatiga y de las secuelas de la parálisis, el unicornio de melena azul cargó su cuerno y abrió un boquete entre los grandes trozos de cristal. El agujero no era demasiado amplio, aunque sí un poco estrecho para la contextura de Shining. Sin embargo, éste se metió por allí igual, haciendo un esfuerzo sobreequino para pasar su cuerpo robusto por el boquete. Mañana le dolería todo.

El nuevo pasillo se hallaba casi totalmente a oscuras, al igual que el resto de la residencia. Cuando Shining hizo luz con su cuerno, no vio a nadie, y eso lo preocupó aún más. Buscó hasta en la última habitación, clamando a viva voz por Cadence.

La halló acurrucada debajo de una mesa, inmóvil, casi demacrada, inconsciente. Algo hizo saltar la alarma en su mente, por ello corrió a la ventana que tenía más cerca. Sin fijarse en nada más del paisaje, conjuró una esfera mágica que salió disparada al cielo y en lo alto, estalló en miles de chispas rojas, dando así inmediato aviso de emergencia a Canterlot.

-.-.-.-

—De ninguna manera. No voy a ser la reina de esos adefesios. — soltó Chrysalis, y esa terquedad desmedida le saldría cara.

Heretic Anthem le escupió un ácido en el rostro, que se sentía como lava ardiente, dejando a la reina changeling casi ciega.

— _Que conste que te di una oportunidad_ — sentenció el Nega-changeling, y con las púas del reverso de sus patas delanteras, asestó un corte profundo al pecho de Chrysalis y otro cerca de su oreja. Una linfa verdecina empezó a manar de las heridas.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a la reina fue correr, alejarse de ese peligro. Veía todo borroso, y lo que más deseaba era hallar a algunos de sus súbditos y largarse de allí. Ya no quería seguir luchando, no en esas condiciones. Pero entonces se volvió, y ciega de furia intentó dar con su cuerno al bulto negro que la perseguía. Al sentir cómo la punta atravesaba algo blando, supo que había herido al nega, quien chilló fuertemente. Chrysalis le había dado en la unión entre la pata derecha y el hombro, justo donde acababa su armadura.

— _Me agarraste desprevenido, pero al menos tendré un recuerdo de ti._

Chrysalis trató de darle una coz, pero Heretic la esquivó y le propinó a su vez una coz que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

— _Mi tiempo se agota, y el tuyo también. Ya es hora de despedirse_.

Dicho esto, cerró sus fauces sobre el cuello de la reina, apretándolo con fuerza, mientras ésta lanzaba el grito más terrible de su vida, luchando por zafarse, por no perecer allí, sintiendo cómo se le iba el aire, cómo fluía su líquido vital, hasta teñir de verde la nieve. Sentía cómo la abandonaban sus fuerzas y no podía soportar aquel espantoso dolor, aunque su voluntad de vivir la hiciera aferrarse a la vida más que nunca. Pero no podía, esta vez realmente parecía estar vencida.

Si no fuera por aquella explosión de destellos rojos iluminando la noche repentinamente, el Nega-changeling le habría arrancado la cabeza.


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— _Por favor… ayúdela…_

La princesa de la noche y su regimiento no esperaban encontrarse aquello tras percibir el "hechizo bengala" lanzado sobre el Imperio de Cristal. Detrás de ellos vendrían ya la princesa del sol y sus soldados, ya que Luna tuvo que correr a despertar a su hermana y luego llamar a una formación de batponis para responder al pedido de ayuda desde el norte. Algún vago presentimiento le había hecho pensar que podía tratarse de un ataque de changelings, pero lo que veía ahora ante sus ojos la desconcertaba totalmente.

Uno de sus guardias adelantados había venido volando para informar del hallazgo: apenas cuatro changelings, reunidos en torno a lo que quedaba (aparentemente) de su reina. Antes de su destierro y a lo largo de su oficio como Protectora de los Sueños, Luna había visto cosas bastante impactantes. Pero la dejó casi perpleja lo inesperado de ver a una de sus más grandes enemigas en un estado tan lamentable, con la oscura sangre verdosa escurriendo lentamente de las heridas en su cuello, respirando con dificultad e imposibilitada de moverse. Y luego, las miradas suplicantes de los changelings, uno de los cuales pronunció aquellas palabras desesperadas: " _Por favor, ayúdela_ ".

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? — preguntó la alicornio azul.

—... _ayúdela…_ — suplicó otro changeling. Pese a sus ojos carentes de pupilas, se podía notar que se encontraban con la guardia baja, y sólo les interesaba que atendieran a Chrysalis, sin importar a quién le estaban pidiendo ayuda o las intenciones con las que el ejército lunar llegaba allí.

La princesa Luna decidió no perder tiempo, y colaboró con los ponis insecto para cargar a la reina Chrysalis, que observaba todo con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando pronunciar palabras que sin embargo sonaban a gorgoteos inentendibles. Pero si una de las máximas regentes de Equestria mostraba compasión por ella, sólo era para entender lo que había ocurrido allí y si no había de por medio una amenaza mayor.

Apuraron el paso hacia la urbe cristalina, que yacía en una inquietante calma.

-.-.-.-

A la princesa del sol no le gustaba que se demorara el amanecer de cada día, era muy exacta con las horas. Pero las emergencias no saben de horarios, y Luna se veía muy alterada cuando vino a despertarla. Celestia estaba al tanto de las anomalías que ocurrían en el Imperio de Cristal por informe directo de Twilight, y se había dormido preocupada por ese asunto, como si algo dentro de ella presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar. De modo que se alistó como pudo, mandó llamar a todos los guardias solares capaces de madrugar, y partió con presteza de Canterlot.

El panorama no pintaba bien desde antes de entrar. Gran parte de los campos adyacentes mostraban signos de que se había producido una batalla muy cruenta, por la enorme cantidad de pisadas en la nieve o las partes de suelo removido, pero no se podía saber a ciencia cierta entre quiénes se produjo la contienda y cuál fue la parte ganadora. Sólo los guardias lunares se encontraban patrullando la ciudad; Luna probablemente debía estar en el palacio. No se veía a nadie más por los alrededores.

—Su alteza, — uno de los patrulleros batpony se acercó e hizo una reverencia a la alicornio blanca — la princesa Luna la espera dentro de palacio junto con los Elementos de la Armonía, y se dispone para ejercer los deberes reales.

—Entendido. Puede retirarse.

Antes de entrar, Celestia ordenó a algunos de los suyos que se unieran al patrullaje de la zona. Cuando ingresó al castillo, encontró a Luna interrogando a las Portadoras de la Armonía y a Spike. No había rastros de los guardias de cristal o de la princesa Cadence o de Shining Armor, y flotaba en el ambiente una extraña mala vibra, que de a poco se disipaba. Por otro lado, las ponis no tenían muy buen aspecto, como si no hubieran podido dormir en toda la noche.

—Buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días, princesa Celestia — respondieron las mane 6 y el bebé dragón, con tono cansado.

—¿Cómo están?

—No muy bien, hermana. Cuando yo llegué aquí, estaban inmóviles, y tuve que usar un conjuro desparalizador para liberarlas, todavía se están recuperando. Spike era el único que se hallaba en pie.

—Y Shining Armor está con Cadence. — agregó Spike.

—¿Ella se encuentra bien?

—Pues… lo estará.

—Bueno, haremos una reunión para tratar el caso en profundidad. Luna, ven conmigo.

Una vez que la luz del día bañaba el silencioso imperio, las dos hermanas acudieron al salón de reuniones del castillo para escuchar los testimonios de los supervivientes del ataque, mientras esperaban el desayuno.

—Como sabrá, princesa, todo comenzó con las señales de que Sombra había vuelto. Muchos ponis que iban a la campiña volvían asustados y opacos. Incluso Fluttershy fue víctima de esto. — dijo Twilight, mientras la poni mencionada se estremecía en silencio — No teníamos ni idea de cómo tratar el asunto.

—Y luego, Shining y un par de soldados salieron a confrontarlo, pero fueron emboscados. Y cuando volvieron, Shining no parecía el mismo. — agregó Spike — Pude sentirlo casi en seguida.

—Entonces… ¿todo fue provocado por un changeling?

—No estamos seguros de llamarlo "changeling". — respondió Twilight — ¡Era algo mucho más monstruoso! Tenía poderes de changeling, pero era muy diferente a uno. Y al parecer, tenía más interés en la reina Chrysalis que en nosotros, aunque no dudo de que habría vuelto a atacarnos de no ser porque ustedes llegaron.

—De hecho, él se definió como "nega-changeling". — puntualizó el bebé dragón — Estuvimos en el momento en que se anunciaba ante Chrysalis con ese nombre. Usó la misma artimaña que ella en la boda de Cadence y Shining, pero al revés, y además mantuvo hechizados a todos los ponis de cristal.

—Supongo que su primer objetivo debía ser apoderarse de la horda de simuladores. Eso explica por qué hallé a Chrysalis malherida en las afueras, junto con apenas cuatro de sus súbditos. — dijo Luna — Evidentemente, atacar al Imperio de Cristal era el medio, pero no el fin.

—Ese tipo se lo tenía todo muy bien planeado. ¿Cómo pudo saber que Chrysalis invadiría el imperio? ¡Incluso tenía sus propios espías! — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—Sin dudas era un bicho muy inteligente. La abuela Smith siempre me decía que no subestimara la inteligencia de los insectos.

—¡Una vez tuve una horrible plaga de cucarachas en la cocina de la casa de mis padres! ¡Salían hasta de las propias rocas!

—Aunque yo no concuerde en que los insectos sean tan inteligentes como lo cree Applejack, creo que este no se trata de un insecto cualquiera. Y también me pasó algo parecido a lo de Pinkie, nunca olvidaré ese día en que una enorme plaga de polillas atacó mi tienda. Si no hubiera sido por Spike y su fuego de dragón, no habría salvado ninguna de mis telas. — relató Rarity, haciendo que el pequeño dragón se sonrojara.

—Pero no estamos hablando de insectos comunes y corrientes. Ellos sólo buscan alimentarse y vivir bien. — dijo Fluttershy.

—Exacto, Fluttershy. He estado pensando que se trata de un changeling mutante, no cualquier changeling, pero no entiendo cómo se produjo tal mutación. — dijo Twilight.

—Entonces, lo que nos falta saber es de dónde vino, y cuál es la razón de sus motivaciones. — comentó Celestia — Por eso, y aunque no les agrade mucho, deberemos tratar a la reina Chrysalis y a sus pocos súbditos de la manera más amable posible. Estoy segura de que ellos tendrán más información que nosotros sobre este nuevo enemigo.

-.-.-.-.-

Las cortinas bajas de la habitación impedían que entrara demasiada luz, pero aquella penumbra no se sentía inquietante ni nada. Varios ramos de flores inundaban el aire con su perfume, hasta había una caja de chocolates en la mesita, a medio abrir. Faltaba la música, pero Shining consideró que por el momento era más recomendable que hubiera silencio. La princesa del amor dormitaba en la cómoda cama nupcial, se veía tan cansada como el primer día que había venido al Imperio de Cristal. La espantosa y agotadora experiencia de la noche anterior había consumido todas sus fuerzas.

A su lado, Shining Armor yacía recostado, acariciando su casco derecho y pensando en mil cosas, sintiéndose completamente culpable y responsable por el estado de su esposa, quien era la que más había sufrido. No podía imaginarse todo el horror que ella había pasado, y eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. En su fuero interno, se juró que se vengaría de quien le había hecho ese daño tan terrible a su amada.

No quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la salud de Cadence, pero sabía que no tendría todo el tiempo que quisiese para estar con ella. Había mucho por hacer para el restablecimiento de la armonía en el Imperio de Cristal, lo que tomaría su tiempo ya que necesitaban a Cadence para esparcir amor, para curar a los ponis de cristal y devolverles los buenos sentimientos.

Se oyeron unos golpecitos en la puerta. Una nariz color lavanda asomó apenas, y Shining le autorizó a pasar con un susurro.

—¿Cómo está? — preguntó Twilight, en voz muy baja.

—Estará mejor, por ahora necesita descansar. Me siento tan mal por ella… ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo. — respondió Shining, acariciando la melena tricolor de la alicornio rosa.

—Ya está, Shining, no te martirices con eso. Ahora debemos mantenernos fuertes y averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre lo que ocurrió. Cuando puedas, ve a la sala de reuniones, las princesas quieren escuchar tu testimonio.

—De acuerdo.— asintió Shining — Volveré pronto, mi corazón, descansa.

El unicornio dio un beso a los labios de Cadence, y luego se bajó de la cama, acompañando a su hermana fuera de la habitación.

—Por cierto… tengo que ir a ver… cómo está Chrysalis. — añadió Twilight — Creemos que tanto ella como sus changelings -los pocos que le quedan- deben tener más información sobre el… "nega-changeling".

—¿Así se llama esa cosa? Bueno, el término le queda, después de todo, se alimenta de todo lo contrario de los changelings normales.

—Es decir, odio.

—Y terror, más que nada terror. Cuando lo confronté en la caverna, tomó la forma de una serpiente, y me atacó de sorpresa. Y sabes que le tengo fobia a las serpientes, no me explico cómo pudo saberlo.

—Ya veo, a Cadence debió hacerle algo igual. Anoche estaba fuera de sí, veía ratas por todas partes, incluso creyó que yo era una… tuve que derrumbar un pasillo para detenerla.

—Espera, ¿fuiste tú la que lo hizo?

Al ver que Twilight bajaba la cabeza, arrepentida, su hermano suavizó su expresión y le dio un abrazo.

—Ya, Twili, no te sientas mal. Hiciste lo correcto…

—Pero pude haberle hecho daño — dijo ella, compungida — Traté de hablar, de razonar con Cadence, pero no podía hacer nada, era horrible. Espero que me perdone… — sollozó.

—Sé que lo hará, ella entenderá.

Permanecieron un rato abrazados, hasta que se pusieron en marcha para ir al cuarto donde se encontraba Chrysalis. Shining fue pensando en una forma de hablar con los changelings, previniendo que no sería sencillo tratar con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-

— _Por favor, mi reina, recupérese, la necesitamos con nosotros._ — decía un changeling al lado de la cama donde yacía Chrysalis; sus heridas habían sido tratadas y tenía grandes vendajes alrededor del cuello. No decía palabra alguna y parecía profundamente dormida. Los demás mantenían un respetuoso silencio, quietos en su sitio, sin sentarse ni pestañear. No les importaba pasar horas y horas así, la lealtad a su reina se superponía a la comodidad personal.

Su severa contemplación se vio interrumpida cuando dos unicornios entraron a la habitación, anunciándose previamente con unos leves golpes en la puerta. Inmediatamente los changelings se pusieron en alerta, posicionándose delante de la cama para cubrir a Chrysalis y mostrando los colmillos.

— _¿Que quieren?_ — preguntó el que iba a la cabeza, uno que tenía ojos y armadura de tono púrpura.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos, venimos en son de paz. — respondió Shining con tono conciliador — Solamente venimos a hacerles unas preguntas.

— _¿Preguntas? ¿Qué clase de preguntas? No responderemos nada a lo que ustedes nos pregunten si nuestra reina no nos lo ordena._ — replicó el mismo changeling.

—Pues… no parece estar en condiciones de ordenar nada…

—Shh, Twili — le murmuró Shining, dándole un leve codazo.

— _Ustedes no saben lo que nuestra reina ha sufrido…_

—No, pero podemos darnos una idea. A ver, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre? ¿Estás autorizado a decírmelo?

El aludido intercambió miradas con sus compañeros, como si se hablaran en silencio.

— _Pharnyx, ¿para qué quiere saber mi nombre?_

—Para hablar más directamente. Verán, aunque no a todos les guste, nos tocará trabajar juntos, ser aliados, ya que tenemos un enemigo en común, y es el "nega-changeling". A lo mejor podemos llegar a un trato, ¿no les parece?

Twilight miró a su hermano, inquisitiva, hasta que se dio cuenta de la estrategia que estaba utilizando, y decidió no interrumpirlo.

— _¿Qué clase de trato?_

Shining miró a la reina Chrysalis por un segundo.

—Se ve bastante mal, pobre. El mutante le hizo mucho daño, ¿verdad? Y lo más probable es que quieran venganza por ello, ¿no es cierto?

— _Claro que queremos venganza, nadie tiene derecho a tratar así a nuestra reina y salirse con la suya como si nada. Y haremos todo lo que sea posible por ella, y por nuestros hermanos convertidos en monstruos._ — Pharnyx no lo dijo, pero en ese momento estaba pensando mucho en Thorax, su compañero de cascarón. Siempre habían sido unidos a pesar de no tenerse un gran cariño, aunque Thorax no fuera tan rudo como él, pero se protegían mutuamente.

—Bueno, Twilight y yo queremos venganza contra él por el daño que le hizo a la princesa Cadence, además de haber perturbado a los súbditos de mi esposa. ¿Nos entendemos en este punto? — el corcel blanco mantenía la vista fija en Pharnyx.

— _¿Pero qué harán con nuestra reina? ¿Van a curarla?_ — preguntó otro changeling.

Los dos unicornios intercambiaron una mirada de duda. No estaban seguros de que pudieran salvar efectivamente a la reina de los changelings, pero en ese punto no estaban obligados a ser sinceros con ellos.

—Haremos todo lo posible. — respondió Twilight — Además… es probable que con ella podamos hallar la cura para los demás changelings, y que así vuelvan a ser normales. — la poni color lavanda sabía que nada garantizaba el cumplimiento de esa promesa, pero en cierto sentido no se arrepentía de mentir a quienes fueron peligrosos enemigos suyos. No le preocupaba demasiado lo que pudieran hacer, ya que estaban menos que diezmados. No obstante, era menester convencerlos de que se convirtieran en sus aliados.

— _No nos interesan los demás changelings,_ — replicó Pharnyx — _sólo nuestra reina. Ella engendrará nuevas camadas, una generación mucho mejor que la anterior. Ella es imprescindible para la supervivencia de nuestra raza._

—Entendemos. — asintió Shining. — Miren, lo que necesitamos ahora de ustedes es que nos den toda la información que tengan sobre ese "traidor", entonces hallaremos la forma más adecuada de vencerlo y borrarlo de la existencia antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Aquella forma de hablar sorprendió un poco a Twilight, pero debía admitir que estaba teniendo un buen resultado.

— _No sabemos mucho de él. Cruzábamos una ciénaga dentro de una caverna maloliente cuando cayó, era un changeling como cualquiera, y no pudimos rescatarlo. No pensamos que… nos costaría caro._

—Bueno, algo es algo, Pharnyx. Te agradecería que pudieras venir con nosotros para relatar eso mismos ante las princesas…

— _No, no lo haré. No nos separaremos de nuestra reina hasta que esté plenamente recuperada. No diremos nada más hasta que ella nos lo diga._

—Uhm… de acuerdo. Si cambian de opinión, los estaremos esperando.

-.-.-.-

El día tocaba a su fin, un día largo, más largo que cualquier otro. Desde el balcón real del palacio cristalino, el príncipe consorte Shining Armor observaba a lo lejos el ocaso que se perdía lentamente en el horizonte. Debería estar durmiendo pero todo lo ocurrido le había quitado el sueño. Tal vez ahora sería Cadence la que se quedaría a su lado, viéndolo dormir.

En ningún momento de su vida había presenciado algo como lo de aquella tarde. Casado con una princesa y todo, la idea de un cambio de mandos de una corona le resultaba algo extraña. Equestria era un reino de trono compartido, algo totalmente inusual en ese mundo, o por lo menos para otros reinos. En la jerarquía militar era algo más común pero no menos solemne, y en cierto modo no era desconocida la competencia por ocupar un cargo de mayor jerarquía. No obstante, la competitividad raras veces veces llegaba a ser tan virulenta, tan violenta.

Pensar que iba todo claro como el agua, hasta que, a la mitad del relato de Pharnyx sobre la experiencia que tuvieron los changelings con Heretic Anthem, y la devastadora derrota, otro de los cuatro changelings que seguían fieles a su reina entró al salón hecho una tormenta. Chrysalis agonizaba.

—¿Querido? — preguntó la princesa del amor, que había despertado mejor que nunca de su siesta, y había venido al balcón para buscar a Shining, quien seguía absorto en sus pensamientos.

Vencer a la horda de simuladores había sido tan fácil en el pasado que uno nunca pensaría en la aniquilación… Era una medida demasiado extrema para un pueblo pacífico como el equestriano, si bien lo veían en otros pueblos aunque no lo practicaban. Por eso no dejaba de ser impactante el ver cómo la reina changeling daba sus últimos movimientos, resistiéndose a creer que no habría cura para ella, mientras sus súbditos la alentaban todo lo que podían. Las miradas atónitas de quienes, aún siendo enemigas declaradas, le ofrecían asilo, enervaban a Chrysalis puesto que no se decidían a hacer nada. Lamentablemente, el veneno del nega-changeling no les había dado tiempo a buscar siquiera una cura para ella.

—Esto se ha tornado muy difícil — comentó Cadence, y Shining la miró a los ojos. El unicornio no era capaz de imaginarse lo que pasaría con él o con los ponis de cristal si Cadence muriera, y en eso era complicado entender a Pharnyx y sus tres hermanos, ahora completamente solos. — Pero vamos, hay que preparar todo.

Shining la siguió. En su mente se reproducía otra vez ese instante en que la reina Chrysalis pronunciaba sus últimas palabras:

— _Si encuentran al maldito, mátenlo._

Y luego, su respiración cesó. Y con ella, concluyó una dinastía.

-.-.-.-

Bueno, otro fic que concluye. La verdad, me quedé sin más ideas para esta historia, por eso decidí cerrarla. El futuro dirá si habrá secuela o no, pero por ahora, aquí terminamos con "Nega-changeling".

Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores y las lectoras que han seguido y comentado este fic. Muchísimas gracias =)


End file.
